


Jon, Bastard of Winterfell

by DWrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 24,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: Hamilton songs, Game of Thrones lyrics centered on the story of Jon Snow.Follows TV series, not books. Contains spoilers.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Jon, Bastard of Winterfell

[ _ The scene opens with Jon Snow, dead on the floor. Slowly, characters walk out onto the stage. _ ]

ALLISER THORNE: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a 

North man, dropped in the middle of a forgotten

Spot on the Wall by providence, impoverished, an intruder,

Grow up to be a hero and a ruler?

SAMWELL TARLY: The Lord Crow, a Snow with a Stark father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter

By fourteen, he joined the night's watch with his departure

JANOS SLYNT: And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted

Away across the waves he struggled and kept his guard up.

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of,

The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.

OLLY: Then the Baratheons came, and devastation reigned,

Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain,

Put his cup down, from it he would abstain

And he picked up his sword, fulfillment in his brain

ALLISER THORNE: Well Benjen Stark heard and said

“This kid is insane, man”

He’ll take him on a journey up to the north land

“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and

The world’s gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

JON SNOW: Jon, Bastard of Winterfell

My name is Jon, Bastard of Winterfell

And there are a million things I do not know

But just you wait, just you wait…

YGRITTE: When he was born, his father took him back, after the last attack

In Winterfell, see Cat greet Ned, another baby in his sack

Upset at her husband’s disgrace

Tears on her face,

NIGHT’S WATCH: And Jon grew up, but a mother did he lack

JEOR MORMONT: He grew up with his siblings, his siblings were the true born heirs

Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying,

“Jon you gotta fend for yourself.”

He started sparrin’ and practicin’ just so he could prove himself.

ALLISER THORNE: There would have been nothin’ left to do 

For someone less astute,

He woulda been dead or destitute 

Without a cent or restitution,

Started talkin’--chattin’ with his lord father’s brother

Tradin’ tales and stories with one another

Scammin’ for every sword he can get his hands on NIGHT’S WATCH: Scammin’

Plannin’ for the future see him now as he sits on Plannin’

The back of a horse, headed for a new land.

At the Wall you can be a new man

NIGHT'S WATCH: At the Wall you can be a new man-- JON SNOW: Just you wait

At the Wall you can be a new man-- Just you wait

At the Wall--

At the Wall--

JON SNOW: Just you wait!

NIGHT'S WATCH: The Bastard of Winterfell

NIGHT’S WATCH: The Bastard of Winterfell 

We are waiting in the north for you. 

NIGHT’S WATCH: Waiting in the north for you

You could never back down.

You never learned to take your time!

Oh, the Bastard of Winterfell

When all Westeros sings for you

Will they know what you overcame

Will they know you rewrote the game,

The world will never be the same, oh.

ALLISER THORNE: His horse is in the 

stables now, see if you NIGHT’S WATCH: Just you wait.

can spot him.

Another bastard boy, 

comin’ up from the bottom.

His enemies destroyed his rep, NIGHT’S WATCH: Just you wait.

while Westeros forgot him.

TORMUND GIANTSBAND/DOLOROUS EDD: We fought with him.

SAMWELL TARLY: Me? I stood by him.

JEOR MORMONT: Me? I trusted him.

YGRITTE: Me? I loved him.

ALLISER THORNE: And me? I’m the damn fool that stabbed him.

NIGHT’S WATCH: There’s a million things he doesn’t know,

But just you wait!

ALLISER THORNE: What’s your name, man?

JON SNOW: Jon, Bastard of Winterfell


	2. Alliser Thorne, Ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jon Snow first came to the Wall, he met a few interesting folk: Alliser Thorne, Samwell Tarley, Pypar, and Grenn. They quickly accepted him into this new society at Castle Black, a society filled with dishonorable men and boys that were desperately trying to prove themselves.

[ _Alliser Thorne emerges. He is approached by Jon Snow._ ]

NIGHT’S WATCH: 297 post Aegon’s Conquest. 

JON SNOW: Pardon me, are you Alliser Thorne, ser?

ALLISER THORNE: That depends. Who’s asking?

JON SNOW: Oh, well, sure, ser.

I’m Jon Snow. I’m at your service, ser.

I have been looking for you.

ALLISER THORNE: A new recruit?

JON SNOW: Yes, ser…I heard your name down South, I was seeking an accelerated course of training when I got sort of out of sorts with another knight. I may have insulted him. It’s a blur, ser. He’s in the Kingsguard.

ALLISER THORNE: You insulted Jaime Lannister?

JON SNOW: Yes! I wanted to do what you did, join the night’s watch and protect the realm. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid. So how’d you do it? How’d you rise up in the ranks so fast?

ALLISER THORNE: I’ve had years of experience in the past.

JON SNOW: You’ve had experience! Of course, I’ve had some too! Wow, I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for...

ALLISER THORNE: Why don’t we go train?

JON SNOW: That would be nice.

ALLISER THORNE: While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice.

[ _They enter the training grounds_ ]

ALLISER THORNE: Talk less.

JON SNOW: What?

ALLISER THORNE: Listen more.

JON SNOW: Ha.

ALLISER THORNE: Don’t let them know the houses that you’re against or that you’re for.

JON SNOW: You can’t be serious.

ALLISER THORNE: You wanna get ahead?

JON SNOW: Yes.

ALLISER THORNE: Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.

PYPAR: Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

SAMWELL TARLY/PYPAR/GRENN: Train time!

ALLISER THORNE: ...like I said…

SAMWELL TARLY: Train time! Train time! Yo!

I’m Sam Tarly in the place to be!

Two pints o’ good ol’ mead, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!

Those wildlings don’t want it with me!

Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these flops ‘til I’m free!

PYPAR: Heh, heh, hey it’s me, and my name is Pypar

The one who was sent to join you recruits from afar

I came from a place with plenty to eat

Tell the wildlings to get beat, when we meet

I’m no treat!

GRENN: Brrrah brraaah! I am a future ranger,

Up in it, lovin’ it, yes don’t be a stranger

Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course

It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

PYPAR: Unsheath your sword, or you’re in danger

Let’s practice a little more

SAMWELL TARLY/PYPAR/GRENN: So we can be rangers!

PYPAR: Well, if it ain’t the master-of-arms with his haulage. 

SAMWELL TARLY: Alliser Thorne!

GRENN: Give us some verse, drop some knowledge.

ALLISER THORNE: Good luck with that, you hold your sword like a mop.

Let’s fight and then we’ll see who comes out on top.

PYPAR: Thorne, just you wait, we’ll be rangers one day and protect the Wall.

JON SNOW: If you don’t wanna train us, why are you here at all?


	3. My Shot

SAMWELL TARLY: Ooh, GRENN: Ooh, PYPAR: Ooh,

Who are you?

Who are you?

Who are you?

SAMWELL TARLY/GRENN/PYPAR: Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?

JON SNOW: I am not throwing away my shot!

I am not throwing away my shot!

Hey yo, I’m just like my country,

I’m wise, worthy and hungry,

And I’m not throwing away my shot!

I’m a’ get accomplished at sword-fighting

I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish.

The problem is I got a lot of skill but no polish.

I gotta holler just to be heard.

With every swing, I drop power!

I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal

Tryin’ to reach my goal. My skill with the sword: unimaginable.

Only fourteen by my mind is older.

This Castle Black fortress gets colder, I shoulder

Ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage

I have learned to manage, I don’t have a surname to brandish.

I walk these streets famished.

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name,

I am the--

JON/SAM/PYP/GRENN: B-A-S-T-A-R-D J-O-N it’s meant to be..

JON: A feudal system that runs independently.

Meanwhile, the King keeps sending us criminals you see.

Essentially, they ignore us relentlessly,

While these wildlings are going on a killing spree.

We ain’t never gonna let them go free,

So there will more protection in this century.

Enter me!

SAM/PYP/GREEN: (He says in parentheses.)

JON: Don’t be shocked when your old scrolls mentions me,

I will lay down my life, I will bend a knee,

Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy,

JON: And I’m not throwing away my shot. SAM: My shot! 

I am not throwing away my shot. My shot!

Hey yo, I’m just like my country,

I’m wise, worthy and hungry

And I’m not throwing away my shot. And I’m not throwing away my shot.

JON/GRENN/PYP/SAM: I am not throwing away my shot.

I am not throwing away my shot.

Hey yo, I’m just like my country,

I’m wise, worthy and hungry

And I’m not throwing away my shot.

It’s time to take a shot!

PYPAR: I dream of life without that monarchy.

I’d rather fight than serve drinks, you see.

I can drive off these wildlings actively.

When I fight, I make the enemies panicky.

With my--

JON/SAM/PYPAR/GRENN: Shot!

GRENN: Yo, I’m a farmer’s apprentice,

And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis.

I’m joining the Night’s Watch cuz it’ll give me some props

To kill some flops, instead of plantin’ some crops!

I’m gonna take a--

JON/SAM/PYPAR/GRENN: Shot!

SAM: But they can never be truly beat

Until we find the weapons in which they will face defeat.

You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in

On a stallion with our finest battalion.

Have another--

JON/SAM/PYPAR/GRENN: Shot!

ALLISER THORNE: Geniuses, lower your voices.

You keep out of trouble and you double your choices.

I teach you the words that you have to abide by

You’ve got to be carefully taught;

If you talk, you’re gonna die!

JON: Thorne, check what we got

Brother Pypar, spot-on like the Conqueror Aegon

I think your moves look hot,

Samwell, I like you a lot

Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot…

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot,

Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not.

A bunch of terribly scary warriors with swords in fists!

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?

Sometimes I get overexcited, shoot off at the mouth,

I never had a group of friends before,

I promise that I’ll make y’all proud.

SAM: Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd.

NIGHT’S WATCH: I am not throwing away my shot.

I am not throwing away my shot. 

Hey yo, I’m just like my country,

I’m wise, worthy, and hungry

And I’m not throwing away my shot.

I am not throwing away my shot.

I am not throwing away my shot.

Hey yo, I’m just like my country,

I’m wise, worthy, and hungry.

And I’m not throwing away my shot.

SAM: Ev’rybody sing: 

Whoa, whoa, whoa NIGHT’S WATCH: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

Hey!

Whoa! Whoa!

Wooh!!

Whoa! Whoa!

Ay, let ‘em hear ya!

Let’s go! Yea! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

I said shout it to the rooftops! Whoa!

Said to the rooftops! Whoa!

Come on! Yea!

Come on, let’s go!

Rise up!

When you’re living on your knees,

You rise up.

Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up.

Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up.

When are these brothers gonna 

Rise up? 

When are these brothers gonna rise up Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

When are these brothers gonna rise up Whoa!

When are these brothers gonna rise up? Whoa!

Rise up!

Rise up!

JON: I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

When’s it gonna get me?

In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?

If I see it comin’ do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I would live past twenty

Where I come from some get half as many.

Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we

Laught, reach for a flask,

We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty.

Scratch that,

This is not a moment, it’s the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand,

We fight like heroes, defendin’ our promised land.

And? If we succeed without dependence?

‘Zat a guarantee of freedom for all descendants? 

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless

Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action down South is excitin’,

But please, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’ Sam’s been readin’ ‘n writin’.

We need to handle the White Walker situation.

Are we defenders of the light? Who will defend us when the dead come to fight?

I’m past patiently waitin’. I’m passionately smashin’ every expectation,

Every action’s an act of creation!

I’m laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow,

For the first time I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow.

NIGHT’S WATCH: And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot.

Hey yo, I’m just like my country,

I’m wise, worthy and hungry

And I’m not throwing away my shot.

JON/SAM/GRENN/PYPAR: We’re gonna rise up! NIGHT’S WATCH: Not throwin’ away

Time to take shot! My shot.

We’re gonna rise up! Not throwin’ away 

Time to take a shot! My shot.

We’re gonna We’re gonna

Rise up!

Rise up!

JON: It’s time to take a shot!

Rise up!

Rise up!

JON/SAM/GRENN/PYPAR: It’s time to take a shot! 

Rise up!

Take a shot! Rise up!

Shot! Ri-ri-ri

Shot!

A-yo, it’s

Time to take a shot! Time to take a shot!

Time to take a shot! Time to take a shot!

And I am-- And I am--

Not throwin’ away my--

NIGHT’S WATCH: Not throwin’ away my shot!


	4. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow didn’t always get along with his fellow recruits. He had trained with the master-of-arms at Winterfell and considered himself about them. However, eventually he helped them improve on their sword fighting and they became fast friends.

[ _Inside the dining hall._ ]

JON SNOW: I may not live to see our glory!

PYPAR/GRENN/SAM: I may not live to see our glory!

JON SNOW: But I will gladly join the fight!

PYPAR/GRENN/SAM: But I will gladly join the fight!

JON SNOW: And when our brothers tell our story...

PYPARE/GRENN/SAM: And when our brothers tell our story...

JON SNOW: They’ll tell the story of tonight.

GRENN: Let’s have another round tonight.

PYPAR: Let’s have another round tonight.

JON: Let’s have another round tonight.

SAM: Raise a glass to freedom,

Something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you.

Raise a glass to the four of us.

SAM/GRENN: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us.

GRENN/PYPAR/SAM: Telling the story of tonight.

JON: They’ll tell the story of tonight.

SAM/GRENN/PYPAR: Raise a glass to freedom,

Something they can never take away.

JON: No matter what they tell you.

GRENN/PYPAR: Let’s have another round tonight.

SAM: Raise a glass to the four of us.

JON/SAM/GRENN/PYPAR: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us.

JON/SAM: Telling the story of tonight.

JON/SAM/NIGHT’S WATCH: They’ll tell the 

story of tonight

GRENN/PYPAR/NIGHT’S WATCH: Raise a 

glass to freedom

They’ll tell the story of tonight

Raise a glass to freedom.

They’ll tell the story of tonight. 

They’ll tell the story of--

NIGHT’S WATCH: Tonight.


	5. The Spear Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North of the wall, the wildlings were doing something that has never been done before, they were joining up in a huge army and headed south. And their elected King-Beyond-The-Wall was a one Mance Rayder, who was a Night’s Watch deserter.

[ _A northern wilderness. There are small villages and wildlings walking about_.]

TORMUND GIANTSBANE: There’s nothing wildlings love more

Than raiding villages and huntin’ for some gore

They sneak up to the Wall and gawk

At the night’s watch at Castle Black

Just to watch them talk.

Take Mance Rayder: The man is loaded

Uh-oh, but little does he know that 

Three spear-wives: Gilly, Ygritte, and Osha

Sneak into the villages to watch all the guys--

WILDLINGS: Hunt, hunt!

YGRITTE: Ygritte!

WILDLINGS: Hunt, hunt!

OSHA: Osha!

GILLY: And Gilly!

WILDLINGS: Hunt, hunt! The spearwives!

YGRITTE: Ygritte!

GILLY: Gilly!

OSHA: Osha!

WILDLINGS: Hunt!

GILLY: Craster told me to be home by sundown.

YGRITTE: Craster doesn’t need to know.

GILLY: Craster said not to go farther down.

OSHA: Like I said, you’re free to go.

YGRITTE: But--look around, look around, the action’s happ’ning at the Wall.

OSHA/GILLY: The Wall.

WILDLINGS: Ygritte,

SPEARWIVES: Hunt!

GILLY: It’s bad enough Rayder wants to go to war.

OSHA: Free Folk shouting everywhere.

GILLY: It’s bad enough there’ll be violence in the North.

YGRITTE: New victims everywhere.

YGRITTE/WILDLINGS: Look around, look around--

OSHA: Ygritte, remind me what we’re looking for...

WILDLINGS: She’s lookin’ for me!

YGRITTE: Osha, I’m looking for a man who hunts. WILDLINGS: Hunts, hunts!

I’m lookin’ for a man who hunts! Hunts, hunts!

I’m lookin’ for a man who hunts! Hunts, hunts!

Whooaaaaa!

SPEARWIVES: Whooaaaaa!

Hunt! Hunt!

ORELL: Whoo! There’s nothin’ like the winter that is comin’.

Someone sees a Walker, ya know they better start runnin’. 

Excuse me, Ygritte, I know it’s not funny

But your spear looks like it’s about to get real bloody

Why you huntin’ around to shoot a Crow

You searchin’ for a man to get you out of your clothes? 

YGRITTE: Orell, you disgust me.

ORELL: Ah so you’ve discussed me.

I’m in Rayder’s army, you can trust me!

YGRITTE: I’ve been watching the enemies that Mance has slain

Some Free Folk say he’s too intense and insane

You want a spearwife? I want survival in this ice prison.

So listen to our decision.

SPEARWIVES: We march on to the Wall, united as one.

All of us headed south.

YGRITTE: And when I meet this Lord Commander?

WILDLINGS: Unh!

YGRITTE: I’m ‘a tell him to put his foot in his mouth!

WILDLINGS: Hunt!

OSHA: Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.

OSHA/GILLY: Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.

SPEARWIVES: History is happening in the North and we just happen to be in the greatest army in the world.

WILDLINGS: In the greatest army in the world!

YGRITTE: ‘Cuz I’ve been watching the OSHA/GILLY: Look around, look around

enemies that Mance has slain.

Some Free Folk say he’s too intense and insane. The action’s happening in--

You want a spearwife? The North!

I want survival in this ice prison In the North!

So listen to our decision.

SPEARWIVES: We march on to the Wall, united as one. All of us headed south.

WILDINGS: Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

History is happening in the North and we just happen to be 

In the greatest army in the world.

In the greatest army--

In the greatest army in the world!

WILDINGS: Hunt, hunt 

YGRITTE: Ygritte

Hunt, hunt

OSHA: Osha!

GILLY: And Gilly!

SPEARWIVES: The spearwives!

We’re looking for a man who hunts! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

In the greatest 

army in the world WILDLINGS: In the greatest army in the world

  
  


WILDINGS: In the greatest army in the world!


	6. Lannister Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jon Snow was off defending the wall, his half-brother, Robb, was down South. Trying to protect Winterfell, the War of the Five Kings began as Robb tried to take power.

[ _There is a group of people in the background. One on side of the stage stands Jaime Lannister. On the other side stands Robb Stark with Theon Greyjoy, his mother Catelyn, and Ser Rodrick._ ]

JAIME LANNISTER: Hear ye, hear ye! 

My name is Jaime Lannister and I present: 

“Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the War of the Five Kings!”

Heed not the rabble who scream revolution,

They have not your interests at heart.

THEON GREYJOY: Oh my god. Tear this dude apart.

JAIME LANNISTER: Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution.

Don’t let them lead you astray.

These false kings do not speak for me.

CATELYN STARK: Let him be.

JAIME LANNISTER: They’re playing a dangerous game.

I say the Kingsguard is not weary

For shame, for shame…

ROBB STARK:

Yo!

He’d have you all unravel at the JAIME: Heed not the rabble

Sound of screams but the Who scream

Revolution is comin’, us Revolution, they

Have-nots are gonna win this, it’s Have not your interests at 

Hard to listen to you with a straight face. Heart.

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt Chaos and bloodshed are not

Us, honestly you shouldn’t even A solution

Talk and what about Ned Stark? Don’t let them lead you

Look at the 

Cost, n’ all that we’ve Astray. 

lost ‘n you talk

About false kings?! These false kings do not speak for me,

My direwolf speaks more eloquently than thee 

You’re playing a dangerous game.

But strangely, your mange is the same.

I say the Kingsguard is not weary

Are they in the Eyrie?

For shame--

For the revolution!

For shame--

CROWD: For the revolution!

JAIME: Heed--

ROBB: If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna--

JAIME/ROBB: Scream

ROBB: Honestly, look at us, please believe!

JAIME: Not your interests--

ROBB: Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me!

Why should a tiny bother down south execute my father?

SER RODRICK: Lord Robb, please!

ROBB: I would rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties.

CROWD: Silence! A message from the King!

A message from the King!

A message from the King!


	7. You'll Be Back

[ _ Joffrey Baratheon appears onstage, and goes to the center spotlight. _ ]

JOFFREY BARATHEON: You say

The price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay.

I fly

Pots of wildfire in the sea when I see Stannis go by

Why so sad?

Remember we made an arrangement when Robert won.

Now you’re making me mad.

Remember, despite our estrangement, I’m your man.

You’ll be back,

Soon you’ll see.

You’ll remember you belong to me.

You’ll be back.

Time will tell.

You’ll remember that I served you well.

Oceans rise.

Empires fall.

We have seen each other through it all,

And when push

Comes to shove,

I will send a fully armed battalion

To remind you of my love!

Da da da dat da dat da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da,

Da da dat dat da ya…

You say our love is draining and you can’t go on.

You’ll be the one complaining when I am gone…

And no don’t change the subject,

Cuz you’re my favorite subject,

My sweet, submissive subject,

My loyal, royal subject,

Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

You’ll be back,

Like before,

I will fight the fight and win the war

For your love,

For your praise,

And I’ll love you till my dying days,

When you’re gone

I’ll be mad,

So don’t throw away this thing we had.

Cuz when push comes to shove

I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love.

Da da da dat da da da da da ya

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da

Da ya da da da dat dat-

Everybody!

CROWD: Da da da dat da dat da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da 

da da dat dat da ya da!


	8. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Night’s Watch, you are chosen for a role at the Wall. Everyone wanted to be a ranger: going North and scouting the land while fighting off wildlings. However, only Grenn was chosen to be ranger out of their group. Pypar, Sam, and Jon were instead chosen to be stewards.

[ _At Castle Black._ ]

NIGHT’S WATCH: Balon Greyjoy’s got troops on the water.

Fifteen thousand troops for Lannister.

  
  


Fifteen thousand troops for Lannister.

Fifteen thousand troops for Lannister.

Robb Stark surrounds their troops!

He surrounds their troops! He surrounds their troops!

Robb Stark surrounds their troops! He surrounds their troops!

JON SNOW: As a kid in Winterfell I wished to join the Wall.

I knew I was bastard-born

I knew it was the only way to--

JON/THORNE/SAM/GRENN/PYPAR: Rise up!

JON: If they tell my story

I am either gonna die fighting Wildlings in glory or--

JON/THORNE/SAM/GRENN/PYPAR: Rise up!

JON: I will defend this land

But there’s only one man

Who can give us a command so we can--

JON/THORNE/SAM/GRENN/PYPAR: Rise up!

JON: Understand? It’s the only way to--

JON/THORNE/SAM/GRENN/PYPAR: Rise up! Rise up!

JON: Here he comes!

[ _Jeor Mormont enters._ ]

NIGHT’S WATCH: Here comes Lord Commander!

ALLISER THORNE: Brothers of the Night’s Watch!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Here comes Lord Commander!

ALLISER THORNE: The moment you’ve been waiting for!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Here comes Lord Commander!

ALLISER THORNE: The pride of Bear Island!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Here comes Lord Commander!

ALLISER THORNE: Jeor Mormont!

JEOR MORMONT: We are outgunned, NIGHT’S WATCH: What?

Outmanned, What?

Outnumbered, outplanned. Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!

We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I’m gonna need a right hand man. Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!

JEOR MORMONT: Check it--

Can I be real a second?

For just a millisecond?

Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?

Now I’m the model of a modern Lord Commander,

The venerated Westerosi whose men are all

Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal,

Writin’ letters to relatives

Embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence,

But the reality is North of this Wall

The truth is in ya face when ya hear the sounding horn call

Any hope of survival is fleeting,

How can I keep leading, when the men I’m leading keep depleting?

I put a stop to Jon Snow’s leaving as the Lannisters take castles,

Knight takes rook, but look,

JEOR MORMONT: We are outgunned, NIGHT’S WATCH: What?

Outmanned, What?

Outnumbered, outplanned.

Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!

We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I’m gonna need a right hand man. 

Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!

Incoming!

JON: They’re sparrin’ with each other

Check their damages.

SAM: Yeah!

JON: I gotta help ‘em and give them more advantages.

SAM: Yeah!

JON: Let’s take a stand with the stamina the gods have granted us.

Jon Snow won’t abandon them.

Yo, let’s train these recruits!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Clang!

JEOR MORMONT: Goes the steel, watch the trainees bleed and play and...

NIGHT’S WATCH: Clang!

JEOR MORMONT: Goes the swords, they’re gettin’ better ev’ry day and...

NIGHT’S WATCH: Clang!

JEOR MORMONT: There’s another win and...

NIGHT’S WATCH: Clang!

JEOR MORMONT: That one scratched his chin and...

NIGHT’S WATCH: Clang!

JEOR MORMONT: We gotta assign them quick, you can feel the winter on the wind.

Swords and horses giddyup,

I decide to divvy up

My recruits, they’re skittish as we split them up.

This close to giving up, facing mad scrunty,

I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:

Are these the men with which I am to defend Westeros?

You say your vows at midnight, your future in the distance.

I cannot be everywhere at once, people.

I’m in dire need of assistance…

MAESTER AEMON: Lord Commander, ser?

JEOR MORMONT: Who’s there?

MAESTER AEMON: Maester Aemon.

Permission to state my case?

JEOR MORMONT: Of course.

MAESTER AEMON: Ser,

I was talking with Tyrion Lannister

Before he headed back to King’s Landing, and well, in summary

I think he can be of some assistance.

He can tell the King and Queen of the Walkers in our distance.

JEOR MORMONT: Huh.

MAESTER AEMON: I have some questions, a couple of suggestions

On how to run the Wildlings out of their nest.

JEOR MORMONT: Yes?

MAESTER AEMON: Well--

JON SNOW: Lord Commander, you wanted to see me?

JEOR MORMONT: Jon, come in, have you meet Aemon?

JON SNOW: No, ser.

MAESTER AEMON: It’s a pleasure to meet you.

As I was saying, we might need some bait ser.

JEOR MORMONT: Aemon?

MAESTER AEMON: Ser?

JEOR MORMONT: We will talk later.

[ _Maester Aemon nods and exits._ ]

JON SNOW: Have I done something wrong, ser?

JEOR MORMONT: On the contrary.

I called you here because our odds are beyond scary.

Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh.

JON SNOW: Ser?

JEOR MORMONT: Jon, how come you don’t want to be a part of this staff?

JON SNOW: Ser!

JEOR MORMONT: Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man, of great renown.

I know you helped the recruits in the training ground.

Many of our men here have inquired about you...

JON SNOW: To be a steward? I don’t think so.

JEOR MORMONT: Why’re you upset?

JON SNOW: I’m not--

JEOR MORMONT: It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger.

I was just like you when I was younger.

Head full of fantasies of dyin’ like a martyr?

JON SNOW: Yes.

JEOR MORMONT: Dying is easy, young man.

Living is harder.

JON SNOW: Why are you telling me this?

JEOR MORMONT: I’m being honest.

I’m working with a third of what our past kings have promised.

We are a powder keg about to explode,

I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?

NIGHT’S WATCH: I am not throwin’ away my shot!

I am not throwin’ away my shot!

Ayo, I am just like my country, I’m wise, worthy and hungry!

JON SNOW: I am not throwing away my shot!

JEOR MORMONT: Son.

NIGHT’S WATCH: We are outgunned, outmanned!

JON SNOW: You need all the help you can get.

I have some friends, Samwell Tarly,

Pypar and Grenn, okay, what else?

NIGHT’S WATCH: Outnumbered, outplanned!

JON SNOW: We’ll need some spies on the inside,

Some wildlings who might let some things slide--

I’ll write to the King and tell ‘em we need more men,

You rally the guys, master the element of surprise. 

I’ll rise above my station, organize your information ‘til we rise to the occasion of our proud nation. Ser!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Here comes Lord Commander!

JON SNOW: Rise up!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Here comes Lord Commander!

JON SNOW: Rise up!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Here comes Lord Commander!

JON SNOW: Rise up!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Here comes Lord Commander!

JON SNOW: What?

JEOR MORMONT: And his right hand man!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Clang!


	9. Craster's Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One wildling that the Night's Watch were allies with was a man named Craster. He was rather disgusting, and he would marry his daughters and dispose of his sons. This was overlooked however, as he helped the Night’s Watch out when they needed to go up North.

[Somewhere North of the wall. The Night’s Watch is walking towards Craster’s Keep.]

ALLISER THORNE: How does the bastard orphan son of a whore go on and on,  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?  
Watch this courageous, noble humble bother  
Be seated at the right hand of the father.  
Mormont hires Jon Snow right on sight.  
While Samwell Tarly is instructed to write.  
Now Tarly’s skill with a quill is undeniable.  
But what do the brothers have in common?  
We have to abstain from the

NIGHT’S WATCH: Ladies!

ALLISER THORNE: We’re not allowed to deflower.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Ladies!

ALLISER THORNE: We don’t have that power.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Ladies!

ALLISER THORNE: They delighted and distracted Craster, an ally up North who was a bit nastier.

CRASTER: That’s true.

[At Craster’s Keep. They are inside the dining hall. Craster is sitting with members of the Night’s Watch. His daughter-wives are walking around.]

NIGHT’S WATCH: Beyond the Wall.

ALLISER THORNE: At Craster’s Hall  
And his daughter-wives catch the eyes of all  
Yo, if you gaze at one o’ his wives, you’re dead, son.

SAMWELL TARLY: Of course, ser, not at any one!


	10. Helpless

[ _ At the dining hall, a young, pregnant wife named Gilly catches the eye of Sam. _ ]

NIGHT’S WATCH: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

GILLY: Ohh, I will, I will, I will miss CRASTER’S WIVES: Hey, hey, hey, hey

Youuu! Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey

Ohh, I will, I will, I will miss Hey, hey, hey, hey

Youuu! Boy, you got me Hey, hey, hey 

Helpless! Helpless!

Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit. I’m

Helpless! Helpless!

Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em.

GILLY: I have never been the type to try and speak my own mind.

We were at dinner with some crows on a cold night,

Laughin’ at my father as he’s stinkin’ up the room.

Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”

Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the dining room.

Everybody’s talkin’ and the noise is top volume.

CRASTER’S WIVES: Sway to the sounds as we wine and dine.

GILLY: Hold onto a mink and think, “Yo, this one’s mine.”

CRASTER’S WIVES: Ooohh

GILLY: My father made his way across the room to

you Ooohh

And I get nervous, thinking “What’s he gonna

do?” Ooohh

He grabbed you by the arm I’m thinkin’ “I’m

through.” Ooohhh

Then you two laugh and nod and suddenly I’m

helpless! Helpless!

Oh look at those eyes,

Look into your eyes,

Oh! And the sky’s the limit

Yeah, I’m helpless, I know I’m helpless!

Down for the count,

And I’m drownin’ in ‘em

I’m so into you I’m helpless!

I am so into you

Look into your eyes,

And the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!

I know, I’m down for the count

And I’m drownin’ in ‘em Down for the count,

And I’m drownin’ in ‘em

SAM: Where are you taking me?

FERNY: Someone needs your help.

SAM: By all means, lead the way.

GILLY: I’m Gilly, one of Craster’s daughter-wives.

SAM: Gilly?

FERNY: My daughter.

GILLY: Thank you for helping Craster.

SAM: If it takes fighting wildlings to keep you safe, it will have been worth it.

FERNY: I’ll leave you to it.

CRASTER’S WIVES: One week later

GILLY: I’m talkin’ to him nightly

Now my life gets better, every word you say to me.

Worried about my child, cuz it can’t be a boy

MORAG: I’m just saying, birth a girl and we’ll jump for joy.

GILLY: Yeah!

Later that night, CRASTER’S WIVES: Later that night,

In the darkness

Stressin’ Stressin’

Your friend’s stone-faced 

While you’re asking for a

Blessin’ Blessin’

I’m dying inside, as you try to save me.

And I’m tryin’ not to cry, ‘cause

There’s nothing that you can do Ooohh

You friend shakes his head sadly at you Ooohh

And says that there’s nothing he can do Ooohh

You nod your head slowly, for that’s true Ooohh

And you turn back to me sadly, and I’m helpless! Helpless!

Look into your eyes, 

And the sky’s the limit I’m

Helpless! Helpless!

Hoo! Down for the count,

And I’m drownin’ in ‘em I’m helpless!

Please not a boy!

Please not a boy!

Look into your eyes,

And the sky’s the limit I’m

Helpless! Helpless! Helpless!

Down for the count, Down for the count,

And I’m drown’ in ‘em. And I’m drownin’ in ‘em.

Helpless! Helpless!

Down for the count,

And I’m drownin’ in ‘em.

SAM: Gilly, I don’t have a dollar to my name

An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame.

All I have is the Night’s Watch and Jon Snow, my friend,

And I cannot save your child from a grisly end.

Insane, you bring out a different side of me.

You confide in me, never tried to take a bite of me.

No stress, my devotion is never in doubt,

I’ll come back one day for you and we’ll figure it out.

I’ve been livin’ in shame since I was young.

My father hated me, he prefered his second son.

But I’ll never forget your face, that was real

And as long as I’m alive, Gilly, swear to the gods, you’ll never be…

SAM: GILLY: CRASTER’S WIVES: Helpless!

I will, I will, I will miss youuu

Gilly Helpless!

I will, I will, I will miss youuu

I’ve never felt so-- Hey! Yeah, yeah! Down for the count

And I’m drownin’ in ‘em

I’m down for the count, I’m--

Helpless!

My life is gon’ be fine

Gilly’ll be in it I look into your eyes, Helpless!

And the sky’s the limit I’m

Helpless!

Down for the count, and I’m

drownin’ in ‘em drownin’ in ‘em

NIGHT’S WATCH: At the Wall, you can be a new man…

At the Wall, you can be a new man…

At the Wall, you can be a new man…

GILLY: Helpless.


	11. Satisfied

[ _ The scene shifts to the Night’s Watch leaving Craster’s Keep. They are seated at the dining hall for one last dinner. _ ]

ALLISER THORNE: Alright, alright. That’s what allies are for! Now everyone, listen up to the Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont!

JEOR MORMONT: A toast to Craster NIGHT’S WATCH: CRASTER’S WIVES:

To Craster!

To Craster!

To Craster! To Craster!

To his wives.

To his wives!

To his wives! To his wives!

From Night’s Watch. 

Night’s Watch

Night’s Watch Night’s Watch

Night’s Watch

Who is always your ally.

Your ally! Your ally!

To your unions! To your unions! To your unions!

To your many children! To your many children!

And the information you provide. 

You provide!

You provide! You provide!

May you always…

Always-- Always---

be satisfied.

Rewind-- Rewind--

[ _ Rewind to when the Night’s Watch entered Craster’s Keep. _ ]

JON SNOW: I remember that night I just might

Regret that night for the rest of my days

I remember those scared little girls

Tripping over themselves just for Craster’s praise

I remember the woods in the moonlight

Like a dream that you can’t quite place

But I know Sam will never forget the first 

Time he saw your face

He has never been the same

Melancholy eyes in a hunger-pang frame

And in that moment, he had forget his dang name

You set his heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame,

NIGHT’S WATCH/CRASTER’S WIVES: This is not a game…

[ _ Jon Snow is approached by Craster. _ ] 

CRASTER: You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied.

JON SNOW: I don’t understand what you mean, I am sorry ser.

CRASTER: See my wives. They’re always satisfied.

JON SNOW: Is that right?

CRASTER: They will always be satisfied.

[ _ Craster pulls Gilly out of the crowd. _ ]

JON SNOW: My name is Jon Snow.

GILLY: Gilly, a wife of Craster.

JON: Are you happy here?

GILLY: Of course.

[ _ Craster and Gilly walk away, leaving Jon Snow alone. _ ] 

JON: There are a million things I do not know but

Just you wait, just you wait...

So so so--

So this is what feels like to distrust

A so-called ally up North! What the hell is the catch? It’s

The feeling of unease, of something not right,

A type of evil that goes on in the night! You can feel it right?

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes,

Ev’rything they said in total agreement, it’s

A lie and it’s a bit of a defense,

A bit of an armor, it’s a bit of a stance, he’s a

Bit scary, but I’ll take a chance.

If you ask about any sons, see what he says.

His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance

He’s evil, he’s surviving by the seat of our pants!

Oh, does he know the trouble he’s in!

A dozen wives, and he kills his own kin!

I wanna take the girls far away from this place,

Then I turn to see my friend’s face and he is…

SAM: Helpless…

JON: And I know he is...

SAM: Helpless...

JON: And his eyes are just...

SAM: Helpless...

JON: And I realize

NIGHT’S WATCH: Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

SAM: Where are you taking me?

FERNY: Someone needs your help.

SAM: By all means, lead the way.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Number one!

JON SNOW: We’re men in a place which

Our only job is to defend the nation.

We have no sons, so we’re the ones

Who fight against everyone,

So she’s the youngest and the prettiest and the horror in Craster’s Keep is obvious

And Samwell is oblivious,

That doesn’t make this hardship any less.

GILLY: I’m Gilly, one of Craster’s daughter-wives.

SAM: Gilly?

FERNY: My daughter.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Number two!

JON SNOW: She’s after him cuz he’s a Night’s Watchman,

That’ll increase her chances, I’d

Have to be naive to set that aside,

Maybe that is why I refuse to help Gilly,

Now it’s on Sam’s eye.

Nice going, Jon, now both of them

Will never be satisfied.

GILLY: Thank you for helping Craster.

SAM: If it takes fighting wildlings to keep you safe, it will have been worth it.

FERNY: I’ll leave you to it.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Number three!

JON SNOW: I know Sam like I know my own mind,

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.

If I tell him Craster’s truth, he’d be chilled to the spine,

He’ll lose his mind.

Gilly would say, “I’m fine.”

NIGHT’S WATCH: She’d be lying.

JON SNOW: But when I dream at night

It’s the White Walker’s eyes

As I visualize what might

Have been if I hadn’t let it

Take Craster’s son so quickly.

At least they don’t touch his wives,

At least we will stay in their lives…

[ _ The scene goes back to when the Night’s Watch is leaving the Keep. _ ]

JEOR MORMONT: To Craster NIGHT’S WATCH: CRASTER’S WIVES:

To Craster!

To Craster!

To Craster! To Craster!

To his wives.

To his wives!

To his wives! To his wives!

From Night’s Watch. 

Night’s Watch

Night’s Watch Night’s Watch

Who is always your ally.

Your ally! 

Your ally!

To your unions! To your unions! To your unions!

To your many children! To your many children!

And the information you provide. 

You provide!

You provide! You provide!

May you always

Always-- Always---

Be satisfied.

Be satisfied, 

Be satisfied.

Be satisfied,

JON SNOW: And I know

Be satisfied.

Be satisfied. Be satisfied.

Be satisfied.

She would’ve been Be satisfied.

happy at

Be satisfied.

Be satisfied.

his side.

And I know. Be satisfied. Be satisfied.

Be satisfied.

Be satisfied.

Be satisfied.

Be satisfied.

JON SNOW: He will never be satisfied.

She will never be satisfied.


	12. The Story of Tonight (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on, the brothers of the Night’s Watch ran into a rangers group with Qhorin Halfhand. Jon asked to be a part of it, and Jeor Mormont reluctantly agreed to let him go.

SAM: I may not live to see our glory!

GRENN/PYPAR: I may not live to see our glory!

SAM: But I’ve seen wonders great and small.

GRENN/PYPAR: I’ve seen wonders great and small.

SAM: Cuz if Jon can join the rangers,

GRENN/PYPAR: If Jon Snow can join the rangers--

SAM: There’s hope for our ass, after all!

PYPAR: Raise a glass to Castle Black.

SAM/GRENN: Hey! Something you will always see again!

GRENN: No matter what they tell you.

PYPAR: Let’s have another round tonight!

SAM: Raise a glass to the four of us!

PYPAR/JON: Ho!

GRENN: To the newly not sore of us!

JON/SAM/PYPAR: Woo!

PYPAR: We’ll tell the story of tonight.

SAM: Let’s have another round--

[ _ Jeor Mormont enters. _ ]

JON: It’s the Lord Commander.

MORMONT: Jon.

JON: I didn’t think it would be so soon.

MORMONT: To be sure.

PYPAR/GRENN: Ser!

MORMONT: Jon, you should gather up your things.

GRENN: Spit a verse, ser!

MORMONT: I see the whole gang’s here.

PYPAR: You are the best, ser!

MORMONT: Goodbye Jon. Congrats to you, our newest ranger.

You’ll be at Qhorin’s command, protecting us from danger.

[ _ Mormont leaves. _ ]

GRENN: No, you won’t.

JON: Yes, I will.

PYPAR: Now, be sensible. Our Jon Snow here has made himself indispensable.

GRENN: Well, well, I heard

You’ve got a special someone on the side, Sam.

PYPAR: Is that so?

GRENN: What are you tryin’ to hide, Sam?

SAM: I should go,

JON: No, these guys should go,

PYPAR: What?

GRENN: No!

JON: Leave us alone.

GRENN: Man…

[ _ Pypar and Grenn leave. _ ]

JON: It’s alright, Sam. Just try not to see her after tonight, Sam.

SAM: You’re very right, and I’m afraid it’s unlawful, Jon.

JON: What do you mean?

SAM: She’s married.

JON: I see.

SAM: She’s married to our ally, Craster.

JON: It’s Gilly…

SAM: Congrats again, Jon Snow. Smile more. I’ll see you on the other side of the Wall.

JON: I will never understand you. 

If you care for Gilly, go save her! What are waiting for?

SAM: I’ll see you on the other side of the Wall.

JON: I’ll see you on the other side of the Wall.


	13. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark, sister of Robb and half-sister of Jon, was currently down at King’s Landing. She had gone there with her father and her sister, Arya. However, after the executed her father and Arya ran off, she was now a prisoner. Recently, she learned of a massacre at a wedding, killing off both Catelyn, her mother, and Robb. The only kind souls in the palace were Tyrion Lannister and the Hound, a guard who hated the king.

[ _ King’s Landing. Sansa Stark’s quarters. _ ]

SANSA: My little bird sings songs to me ev’ry day.

She’s keeping my heart warm while my family is away.

They’re at the fighting at Riverrun

They have tried to keep the Lannisters in line.

But then Robb and Mom got murdered.

My little bird, she’s mine.

Love doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners

And the saints.

It takes and it takes and it takes

And we keep loving anyway,

We laugh and we cry

And we break

And we make our mistakes.

And if there’s a reason I’m on his side

When so many have died

Then I’m willing to wait for it.

I’m willing to wait for it.

SANSA: MEN: WOMEN:

My grandfather was an ice and iron

Soldier Soldier, soldier, soldier

But these fairytales are just 

Stories, no they can’t

Hold ya. Hold ya, hold ya, hold ya

My mother was a lady, Lady

My father commanded respect. Respect, respect

SANSA: When they died they left no instructions. 

Just a legacy to protect.

SANSA/ENSEMBLE: Death doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints,

It takes, and it takes, and it takes

And we keep living anyway.

We rise and we fall

And we break,

And we make our mistakes.

And if there’s a reason I’m still alive

When ev’ryone who loves me has died

I’m willing to wait for it.

I’m willing to wait for it.

Wait for it.

ENSEMBLE: Wait for it. 

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

SANSA: I am the one thing in life I can control.

ENSEMBLE: Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

SANSA: I am inimitable,

I am an original.

ENSEMBLE: Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

SANSA: I am not falling behind or running late

ENSEMBLE: Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

SANSA: I am not standing still,

I am lying in wait.

ENSEMBLE: Wait

Wait

Wait

SANSA: The Hound faces an endless uphill climb.

ENSEMBLE: Climb

Climb

Climb

SANSA: He has something to prove

He has nothing to lose.

ENSEMBLE: Lose

Lose

Lose

Lose

SANSA: The Hound’s pace is relentless, he wastes no time.

ENSEMBLE: Time

Time

Time

SANSA: What is it like in his shoes?

The Hound doesn’t hesitate.

He exhibits no restraint.

He takes and he takes and he takes

And he keeps winning away.

He changes the game.

He plays and he raises the stakes.

And if there’s a reason

He seems to thrive when so few survive, then goddamnit--

SANSA: I’m willing to wait for it. COMPANY: I’m willing to wait for it.

Wait for it,

Wait for it--

I’m willing to wait for it…

Live doesn’t discriminate Life doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints. Between the sinners and the saints.

It takes and it takes and it takes It takes and it takes and it takes

We rise And we keep living anyway

We fall We rise and we fall and we break

And we make our mistakes

And if there's a reason I’m still alive And if there’s a reason I’m still alive

When so many many have died When so many have died

Then I’m willin’ to-- Then I’m willin’ to--

SANSA: Wait for it… WOMEN: MEN: 

Wait for it… 

Wait for it… Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Wait for it… 

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Wait…


	14. Stay Alive

[ _ Out in the wilderness of the North. Jon and his ranging group move forward. _ ]

NIGHT’S WATCH: Stay alive…

Stay alive…

JON: I have never seen the rangers so despondent.

Up North, we are unable to send any correspondence.

We go to attack the wildlings forces.

In this cold, we have resorted to eating our horses.

We barely have any equipment, in this snow

We only have a few dozen men, our strength we have to show

QHORIN: The wildlings are coming.

JON: Ser!

QHORIN: Jon, listen. There’s only one way for us to win this.

Provoke outrage, outright.

JON: That’s right.

QHORIN: Engage, don’t strike by night.

Remain relentless ‘til their troops take flight.

JON: Make it impossible for them to regroup and start a fight.

QHORIN: Outrun.

JON: Outrun.

QHORIN: Outlast.

JON: Outlast.

QHORIN: Hit ‘em quick, get out fast.

JON: Chick-a-plao!

QHORIN: Stay alive ‘til this horror show is past.

We’re gonna burn a lot of men tonight.

RANGERS: Raise a glass!

PYPAR: I stay at Castle Black and in my stewardship.

GRENN: I ask for more aid, I pray that the king sent a ship.

SAM: I stay at work with Aemon.

We study scrolls about slavery.

And every day, my friends test their camaraderie and bravery.

JON: We trek on through the North, fighting through the land

We pick and choose our fights and places to take a stand.

And ev’ry day,

“Sir, entrust me with a command.”

And ev’ry day,

QHORIN: No.

JON: He dismissed me out of hand.

[ _ They approach a wildling party. _ ]

JON: Do you hear?

No, don’t disappear.

Someone is watching our group:

QHORIN: The wildlings are here!

JON: It’s time to show our strength; be bold as brass.

RANGERS/WILDLINGS: It’s time to start the attack at Skirling Pass.

RANGERS: Attack!

WILDLINGS: Defeat!

RANGERS: Attack!

WILDLINGS: Defeat!

QHORIN: They are retreating, men!

Go grab a wildling!

RANGER: But there’s so many of them!

QHORIN: I’m sorry, is this not your speed?! Jon!

JON: Ready, ser!

QHORIN: Kill that girl, go make her bleed!

[ _ Gestures to where Ygritte is, captured. _ ]

JON: What, ser?

QHORIN: Nearly all rangers die in a freezing cold up North.

As we continue to survive and march forth.

Jon Snow was left behind

To execute the wildling.

She started sayin’ this when Jon Snow couldn’t execute her.

YGRITTE: All you men cannot be left alone to your devices

Indecisive, from crisis to crisis.

The best thing you can do for your brothers is forgo your vows

Go back to plantin’ your seed in many women.

COMPANY: Ooh!!

JON: I won’t do a thing, you will be proved wrong.

YGRITTE: Oh, Crow!

JON: We have rangers to find, let’s move along.

YGRITTE: It’s starting to get dark, we should rest for the night.

JON: Alright, we will rest until the light.

YGRITTE: It will be cozy. And afterwards we will catch up with the Free Folk.

JON: And thus we entered the wildling camp.


	15. Ten Wilding Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow and Ygritte eventually came across the group of wildlings. However, there was only one ranger: Qhorin Halfhand. He and Jon were prisoners of the wildlings, but quickly came up with a plan in order to get Jon to gain the wilding’s trust and the trust of the Lord of the Bones: Rattleshirt.

[Up North. At a wildling camp.]

MEN: One, two, three, four

COMPANY: Five, six, seven, eight, nine…

JON/YGRITTE/QHORIN/RATTLESHIRT: It’s the Ten Wildling Rules.

COMPANY: It’s the Ten Wildling Rules.

Number one!

QHORIN: Marriage, it demands satisfaction

A man needs to kidnap his girl to show attraction

COMPANY: Number two!

QHORIN: If you succeed, you have a wife, go gloat.

YGRITTE: If you abuse her, she is able to cut your throat.

COMPANY: Number three!

RATTLESHIRT: Have your children wait to be named.

JON: They can have a nickname…

YGRITTE: Many children under two are maimed.

JON: This is commonplace, ‘specially ‘tween wildlings. 

COMPANY: Most babies die, and no one sings. Number four!

QHORIN: If you don’t get along, that’s alright. We come from different clans, different tribes, fighting wights.

YGRITTE: However, we fight under Mance, a man with a strong will.

JON: No matter which class that you were born in, we all are equal

COMPANY: Five!

RATTLESHIRT: Don’t kneel before any king or queen.

COMPANY: You might as well just go down South to preen, number six!

YGRITTE: If someone dies: body is burned. This we quickly learned. Or else the White Walkers will return.

COMPANY: Seven!

RATTLESHIRT: Get together and tell them of your sin

Face adrenaline when you finally choose your king

COMPANY: Number eight!

QHORIN/RATTLESHIRT/YGRITTE/JON: Worship only the older gods.

Hopefully you will stay alive to pray, against all odds.

[ _ Ygritte and Jon meet up. _ ]

JON: Ygritte.

YGRITTE: Jon Snow.

JON: Can we agree that I am one of the you now?

YGRITTE: Sure. But you still have to prove yourself, don’t you, now?

JON: With a life? We both know that’s shit, Ygritte.

YGRITTE: Hang on, how many wildlings died because all of the crows were ruinous?

JON: Okay, so I’m doin’ this.

[ _ They go back to the main camp. _ ]

COMPANY: Number nine!

YGRITTE: Anything that you want, you can take.

As long as you can fight for it and you won’t flake.

Let’s count

MEN: One two three four 

Five six seven eight nine

YGRITTE/BURR: Number 

COMPANY: Ten rules!

YGRITTE/JON: Now!

  
[ _ Jon kills Qhorin. _ ]


	16. Meet Mance Inside

JON: Well, is that it?

RATTLESHIRT: You stabbed him in the chest! Yes, that’s it!

YGRITTE: I’m satisfied.

RATTLESHIRT: Yo, we gotta keep moving!

JON: Go! It’s done.

WILDLINGS: Here comes the lieutenant!

RATTLESHIRT: This should be fun.

[ _ Tormund Giantsbane enters. _ ]

TORMUND: What is the meaning of this? Rattleshirt? Why don’t you go burn this fallen crow?

RATTLESHIRT: Of course.

YGRITTE: Tormund, you might not agree with me, but believe me.

This crow here, Jon Snow, killed him.

He is now one of us.

RATTLESHIRT: Let’s ride!

TORMUND: Jon Snow!

JON: Yes?

TORMUND: Meet Mance inside.

WILDLINGS: Meet ‘im inside! Meet ‘im inside! Meet ‘im inside, meet ‘im meet ‘im inside!

[ _ Jon Snow enters Mance’s tent, where the man is sitting, alone. _ ]

MANCE: Crow--

JON: Don’t call me crow.

MANCE: I heard that you killed one of your own men.

JON: He called my father a traitor.

MANCE: But why in the world do you want to join me and my men?

JON: I would like to be free. I saw Craster give up his sons. Jeor Mormont knew, too.

MANCE: Crow--

JON: I’m not a crow-- 

MANCE: Watch your tone.

I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown. 

JON: Listen, I can help you. The Night’s Watch has nearly a thousand men out there.

MANCE: My army’s been through a lot, we can take it.

JON: Well, I’m not a part of your army, am I though? But, maybe-- 

MANCE: What?

JON: If you let me be a part of this army. A group of men to lead, I could provide enough information for you.

MANCE: Or you could turn on us, a double cross.

JON: I swear I won’t turn on you--

MANCE: Don’t turn on these men, and don’t turn on Ygritte, crow--

JON: Call me crow one more time-- 

MANCE: Go outside, back to Ygritte. That is an order from your new king.

JON: Ser?

MANCE: Go outside.


	17. That Would Be Enough

[ _ Jon and Ygritte are standing off to the side, together. _ ]

YGRITTE: Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.

Look around, look around…

JON: How did you help me?

YGRITTE: Who cares, you’re free.

JON: Ygritte, you need to tell me.

YGRITTE: I already told Mance that you broke your vow.

JON: No!

YGRITTE: I told him that we’ve had sex.

JON: You should have told me.

YGRITTE: I’m not sorry. JON:

I knew you’d fight until we have won 

This fight’s not done

But you deserve a chance to have some fun.

Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.

JON: Will you relish being a crow’s spearwife?

Unable to provide for you life?

YGRITTE: I relish being your spearwife.

Look around, look around…

Look at where you are.

Look at where you started.

The fact that you’re alive is a miracle.

Just stay alive, that would be enough.

And if our love

Stays with us until the end

Or is shown through ev’ry day, well look out, world!

That would be enough.

I don’t pretend to know

The challenges you’re facing

The past you keep erasing and escaping in your mind.

But I’m not afraid.

I know who Jon Snow is.

So long as you stay true to me everyday

That would be enough.

We don’t need a legacy.

We don’t need money.

If I could grant you peace of mind

If you could keep me inside your heart

Oh, let me a part of the narrative

In the story they will write someday.

Let this moment be the first chapter

Where you decide to stay

And I could be enough

And we could be enough

That would be enough.


	18. Ice and Picks

[ _ Jon and Ygritte are with the wildlings. They are about to climb the Wall. _ ]

TORMUND: How does a ragtag wildling army that always goes nonstop

Somehow make it all the way to the Wall’s top?

How do we emerge victorious from the Northern parts?

Leave the frozen waste, patrolling with our crow who has a wildling heart?

Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!

A vicious warg you know and love who’s unafraid to step in!

He’s constantly confusin’ confound’ the Southern henchmen.

Ev’ryone, give it up for Westeros’s favorite warging Northman.

WILDLINGS: Orell!

ORELL: I’m takin’ this wall by the ropes makin’ it steeper, hit the slopes.

WILDLINGS: Orell!

ORELL: And I’m never gonna stop until I reach the top, wrap this rope around your waist and climb. I’m--

WILDLINGS: Orell!

ORELL: Watch me engagin’ it! Defeatin’ it! Conquerin’ it! I’m--

WILDLINGS: Orell!

ORELL: For the ropes we should splice.

WILDINGS: Orell!

ORELL: We can conquer the 

WILDLINGS: Ice and picks.

And so the balance shifts.

TORMUND: We rendezvous with Ygritte, consolidate our gifts.

YGRITTE: We can end this fight at Castle Black, hit them from the South but

For this to succeed, there’s someone else we need.

TORMUND: I know.

WILDLINGS: The lord crow!

YGRITTE: He knows the fortress at Castle Black.

Ingenuitive, and now on our side, I mean--

WILDLINGS: The lord crow!

YGRITTE: He’s gonna have to prove himself eventually.

What’s he gonna do on the side, I mean--

WILDLINGS: The lord crow!

YGRITTE: No one has more resilience,

Or matches my practical tactical brilliance.

WILDLINGS: The lord crow!

YGRITTE: You wanna take down Castle Black?

WILDLINGS: The lord crow!

You need Winterfell’s bastard.

TORMUND: Ah! Uh, get Winterfell’s bastard Get Winterfell’s bastard!

I know I gotta get Winterfell’s bastard Winterfell’s bastard!

I mean I gotta put some thought into the wording

But the sooner the better to get Winterfell’s bastard The lord crow! The lord crow!

YGRITTE: The Bastard of Winterfell,

Wildlings wait in the field for you.

If you join us forever, together we can turn the tide.

Oh the Bastard of Winterfell,

I know what side you will be true to

I don’t care if you bend a knee

As long as you’re still true to me

The world will never be the same, oh Jon Snow…


	19. The Gods Have Their Eyes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After climbing the wall, the ranging party took in the sight of the great expanse before them.

[ _ On top of the Wall. _ ]

TORMUND: I was younger than you are now

When I was given my first command.

I led my men straight into a massacre.

I witnessed their deaths firsthand.

I made every mistake,

And felt the shame rise in me,

And even now I lie awake,

TORMUND: Knowing the gods have WILDLINGS: 

their eyes Whoa, whoa, whoa

On me. Whoa…

Whoa…

Yeah.

TORMUND/JON: The gods have their 

Eyes on Whoa, whoa whoa

Me. Whoa…

Whoa…

Yeah.

YGRITTE: Let me tell you what I wish I’d known

When I was young and dreamed of glory.

You have no control.

WILDLINGS: Who lives, who dies, who tells your story.

YGRITTE: I know that we can win.

I know that greatness lies in you.

But remember from here on in,

YGRITTE/JON: The gods have their WILDLINGS: 

Eyes on you. Whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa…

Whoa…

COMPANY: The gods have their eyes on you.


	20. Down South: The World Turned Upside Down

COMPANY: South of the Wall. Wildlings advance through the Gift.

[ _ Inside a windmill. Bran, Rickon, and their direwolves are there with Meera, Jojen, Osha, and Hodor. _ ]

BRAN: Meera Reed.

MEERA: Brandon Stark.

BRAN: In the north where we belong.

MEERA: How you say, no sweat. 

We finally escaped. We’ve had quite a run.

BRAN: Starks.

BRAN/RICKON: We got the job done.

BRAN: So what happens to Osha?

OSHA: I’ll go back down south.

I’ll bring Rickon down with me, to give him a chance to breathe

BRAN: We’ll be back from the North soon.

OSHA: Go, find the truth.

BRAN: I’ll see you back here on this side.

OSHA: ‘Til we meet again.

HODOR: Hodor!

  
[ _ Outside, where the wildlings and Jon Snow are. _ ]

WILDLINGS: I am not throwing away my shot!

I am not throwin’ away my shot!

Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m wise, worthy and hungry

And I’m not throwin’ away my shot!

I am not throwin’ away my shot!

JON SNOW: ‘Til the world turns upside down…

WILDLINGS: ‘Til the world turns upside down!

JON SNOW: I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.

This is where it gets me:

On my feet,

The wildlings beside of me.

If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me.

Weapon in my hand, a command, and some men with me.

Then I remember, the other’s are expecting me…

Not only that, the wildlings are expecting.

We gotta go, gotta get the job done,

Gotta continue down South, gotta see my crows!

TORMUND: Put your swords back in your sheaths!

WILDLINGS: What?

TORMUND: Swords back in your sheaths!

WILDLINGS: What?

TORMUND: We move undercover and we move as one

Through the night, we have one shot to live another day.

We cannot let a stray peasant give us away.

We will kill them all, lest that they hear our oration

It’s either that or alert the Night’s Watch to our location

There’s an old men up ahead, kill him

WILDLINGS: Kill him, Jon!

TORMUND: You have your orders now, go, man, go!

[ _ Scene change to Castle Black. _ ]

ALLISER THORNE: And so the Night’s Watch experiment begins

With my men all scatter to the winds.

Tarly is in Craster’s Keep, redefining brav’ry.

SAM: They need to be free, it is unsav’ry!

ALLISER: When we finally prepare for the end,

We all are there waiting--

NIGHT’S WATCH: Like animals penned!

ALLISER: How did we know what their plan would be?

We had a spy on the inside. That’s right.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Jon Snow!

[ _ Scene changes back to the wildlings. _ ]

JON: A ranger spyin’ on the Wildling army!

I take their measurements, information; they don’t disarm me!

WILDLINGS: What?

JON: To my brothers and our defensive covenant

I’m runnin’ with the Night’s Watch and I am lovin’ it!

See, that’s what happens when you up against the black crows.

We in the shit now, somebody gotta shovel it!

The Bastard of Winterfell, I need no introduction,

When you knock me down I get right back up again!

[ _ Jon begins fighting with the wildlings. He kills Orell and manages to escape. Heavily injured, he heads back to Castle Black, and eventually is greeted by Sam and Pypar. _ ]

SAM: After a month of starving, a young man, his clothes stained red, comes to Castle Black.

PYPAR: We lower our swords as we recognize our brother has come back.

[ _ Split scene with the wildlings. _ ]

YGRITTE: And just like that, he’s gone. We tend to our wounded. We count our dead.

TORMUND: Crows and wildlings wonder alike if this really means war.

ALLISER THORNE: Not yet.

JON: We begin to plan for the battle to come.

I see Alliser Thorne nod.

YGRITTE: We escort our men out of the mill.

We wait for Mance’s signal.

JON: Tens of thousands of brothers flood the hall.

There are cheers, the sound is ringing.

And as my sworn brothers eat,

I hear the drinking song they’re singing…

NIGHT’S WATCH: The world turned upside down.

COMPANY: The world turned upside down,

The world turned upside down,

The world turned upside down,

Down,

Down, down, down.

JON: Prepare for battle, prepare for war!

COMPANY: Down, down, down.

YGRITTE: Gotta make some more arrows, 

Gotta great Jon Snow.

COMPANY: Down, down, down.

JON: It’s on!

YGRITTE: It’s on!

JON/YGRITTE: It’s on!

JON/SAM/TORMUND/YGRITTE: It’s on!

COMPANY: The world turned upside down!


	21. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the east, a lonely Targaryen is slowly raising an army. Daenerys is determined to sail back to Westeros and regain the throne.

NARRATOR: In the east, a lonely Targaryen is slowly raising an army. Daenerys is determined to sail back to Westeros and regain the throne.

DAENERYS: They say

The price of my war’s not a price that they’re willing to pay.

Insane.

They still have slaves, now I’m freeing them in Astapor and Yunkai.

I’m so blue.

I thought that we’d made an arrangement when I went away,

You were mine to subdue.

Well, even despite our estrangement, I’ve got a small query for you:

What comes next?

I’ve been freed.

Do you know that I will come to lead?

You’re on your own.

Awesome. Wow.

Do you have a clue what happens now?

Oceans rise.

Empires fall.

It’s much harder when it’s all your call.

All alone, across the sea.

When your people say they hate you, they’ll come crawling back to me.

Da da da dat da dat da da da

Da ya da

Da da dat

Da da ya da…

You’re on your own…


	22. Dear Child of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-The-Wall and Gilly had little baby boys around the same time.

[ _ Mance is in his tent, holding his son. Gilly is rocking her baby boy, alone in her hut. _ ]

MANCE RAYDER: Dear child of mine, what to say to you?

You have my eyes. You have your mother’s smile.

When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart.

I’m dedicating every day to you.

Domestic life, was never quite my style.

When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart.

And I thought I was so smart.

You will come of age with our young nation.

We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you.

If we lay a strong enough foundation

We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you and you’ll blow us all away… someday, someday.

Yeah, you’ll blow us all away, someday, someday.

GILLY: Oh my child, when you smile I am undone.

My son.

Look at my son. Pride is not the word I’m looking for.

There is so much more inside me now.

Oh my child, you outshine the morning sun.

My son.

When you smile, I fall apart.

And I thought I was so smart.

My father wasn’t around.

MANCE: My father wasn’t around.

GILLY: I swear that MANCE:

I’ll be around for you. I’ll be around for you.

GILLY: I’ll do whatever it takes.

MANCE: I’ll make a million mistakes.

MANCE/GILLY: I’ll make the word safe and sound for you…

Will come of age with our young nation.

We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you.

If we lay a strong enough foundation.

We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you, and you’ll blow us all away… someday, someday.

Yeah, you’ll blow us all away, someday, someday.


	23. Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us

[ A room in Craster’s keep. Gilly is with her baby. There are screams from outside. Sam is frantically searching for her. ]

GRENN: I may not live to see our glory.

GILLY: The night’s watch! They’re killing everyone!

SAM: Gilly! Gilly, where are you?!

GRENN: But I will gladly join the fight.

GILLY: Over here!

SAM: Come on, we have to leave right now!

GRENN: And when our brothers tell our story.

SAM: They’re mutineers. We’re not safe here.

GRENN: They’ll tell the story of tonight.

JON SNOW: On a cold night in Craster’s Keep, a few members of the Night’s Watch rebelled. They stabbed Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, as well as Craster himself. They also began attacking his wives. A few other members of the Night’s Watch fought back. Grenn was one of them, and he died in the process. Later, the Night’s Watch was fought out of Craster’s Keep, and the place was burned to the ground.

GRENN: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us… 

GILLY: Sam. Are you alright?

SAM: I’m fine, we have to keep moving.


	24. Non-stop

[ _ Castle Black. _ ]

ALLISER: Before the war I went back to Castle Black.

JON: B-before the war I went back to Castle Black.

ALLISER: I finished up at Eastwatch, and I built defenses.

JON: I built defenses, Thorne worked nearby.

PYPAR: Even though we started at the very same time,

The Bastard of Winterfell began to climb.

ALLISER: How to account for his rise to the top?

Maaaaan, the man is 

non-stop. ENSEMBLE: Non-stop!

JON: Brothers of the Night’s Watch, I’m curious, bear with me.

Are you aware that we’re making hist’ry?

This is the first battle of our brand-new brothers.

The liberty behind our defenders-- ENSEMBLE: Non-stop!

JON: I intend to prove beyond a show of a doubt

With my brothers’ council--

ALLISER: Co-council.

Jon Snow, sit down.

The wildlings are coming from the south. We need carefulness.

That was all you had to say!

JON: Okay!

One more thing--

ALLISER: Why do you assume you’re the bravest in the room?

Why do you assume you’re the bravest in the room?

Why do you assume you’re the bravest in the room?

Soon that attitude

May be your doom!

ENSEMBLE: Awwww!

ALLISER: Why do you fight like you’re ENSEMBLE: Why do you fight like you’re

running out of time? running out of time?

Fight day and night like you’re running 

out of time? 

Ev’ry day you fight like you’re running Ev’ry day you fight like you’re running

out of time. out of time.

Keep on fighting. In the meantime--

Non-stop!

JON: Corruption’s such an old song that we can sing along in harmony

And nowhere is it stronger than in Westeros.

This nation’s economy’s increasingly stalling and

JON: Honestly that’s why public service seems ENSEMBLE: He’s just

to be calling me Non-stop!

JON: I practiced sparring, I practic’lly perfected it.

I’ve seen injustice in the world and I’ve corrected it.

Now for a strong central defensive line,

If not then we will be sorry

Throwing away our shots, such hypocrisy.

ENSEMBLE: Awww!

ALLISER: Jon Snow, before the brother’s convention

JON: I was chosen to go before the brother’s convention

ALLISER: There as a spokesperson, a delegate:

JON: Now what I’m going to say may sound indelicate…

COMPANY: Awwww!

ALLISER: Goes and proposes his own form of defense!

COMPANY: What?

His own plan for a new form of defense!

What?

ALLISER: Talks for six hours! The convention is listless!

MAESTER AEMON: Bright young man…

NIGHT’S WATCH BROTHER #1: Yo, who the eff is this?

ALLISER: Why do you always

Say what you believe?

Why do you always COMPANY: Why do you always

Say what you believe? Say what you believe?

Ev’ry proclamation guarantees

Free ammunition for your enemies! 

Awww!

Why do you fight like it’s

Going out of style? Going out of style, hey!

Fight day and night like it’s

Going out of style? Going out of style, hey!

COMPANY: Ev’ry day you fight like it’s going out of style.

Do what you do.

[ _ Jon Snow and Sam are talking, privately. _ ]

JON: Sam?

SAM: Jon Snow, ser.

JON: It’s the middle of th night.

SAM: Can we confer, ser?

JON: Is this a defense matter?

SAM: Yes, and it’s important to me.

JON: What do you need?

SAM: Jon, Gilly and her baby aren’t safe.

JON: Okay.

SAM: I know I can’t fight much. I’m a coward.

You’re incredible out there. You’re awesome, a hero.

Mole’s Town needs a strong defense. Here’s a solution.

JON: What is it?

SAM: We move all of them here in the castle.

JON: Sure.

SAM: Another thing.

JON: Sam, what?

SAM: After everything calms down, I will travel to Oldtown.

With Gilly and her son, I’ll be a maester.

JON: Are you sure of this.

SAM: Positively.

JON: And if we fail?

SAM: We still need a maester.

JON: We do have Maester Aemon.

SAM: He’s old, his health will fail him.

JON: I guess it is suitable.

SAM: We will win, I know it.

JON: Okay.

SAM: You’re not making a mistake.

JON: Goodnight.

[ _ Sam leaves and Alliser walks in. Jon turns to face him. _ ]

JON: Hey.

What are you waiting for?

What do you stall for?

ALLISER: What?

JON: We’ll win this war.

What is it all for?

Do you support my plan?

ALLISER: Of course.

JON: Then show it.

ALLISER: And what if you’re backing the wrong horse?

JON: Thorne, we’ve guarded and we fought and we killed

For the fate of our whole nation, who don’t even know.

For once in your life, change, show everyone.

I don’t understand how you keep the same one.

ALLISER: I’ll keep all my plans close to my chest.

ENSEMBLE: Wait for it, wait for it, wait…

I’ll wait here and see

which way the wind will blow Which way the wind will blow.

I’m taking my time, I’m taking my time,

watching the defense of our nation watching the defense of our nation

Watching the tension grow. Watching the tension grow.

[ _ Ygritte and the wildlings have entered. The battle has begun. Ygritte confronts Jon Snow. _ ]

YGRITTE: I am storming into Castle Black. I’m accompanied by someone 

Who isn’t afraid

I have found my loyal fighters, who will fight with me in combat for all my days.

They are not a lot of fun, but there’s no one who can match you for turn of phrase.

My Jon Snow.

JON: Ygritte.

YGRITTE: You know nothing.

JON: Look at where you are.

Look at where you started.

The fact that you’re alive is a miracle.

Just stay alive, that would be enough.

And if your love could share a fraction of your time

If I could grant you peace of mind

Would that be enough?

[ _ Ygritte is shot by an arrow in the chest. She falls in Jon Snow’s arms and dies. _ ]

ALLISER THORNE: Jon Snow continues to fight after the death of Ygritte. The brothers of the Night’s Watch manage to fend off the wildlings, who retreat and form a camp south of the wall, led by Mance Rayder.

Jon Snow still faced difficulties though. Many brothers believed he truly was a mutineer and that he should be hanged for his crimes. He was set before a council, yet Maester Aemon helped convince his fellow brothers that Jon Snow was innocent, and was merely a spy. Jon Snow was sent to the wildling’s camp to discuss terms of surrender with Mance Rayder. Before they could finish, Baratheon troops swept across the camp.

ALLISER: How do you write like you’re

Running out of time? ENSEMBLE: Running out of time?

Fight day and night like you’re

Running out of time? Running out of time?

Ev’ry day you fight, like you’re

Running out of time Running out of time?

Like you’re

Running out of time, Running out of time?

Are you

Running out of time? Awwww!

COMPANY: How do you fight like tomorrow won’t arrive?

How do you fight like you need it to survive?

How do you fight ev’ry second you’re alive?

Ev’ry second you’re alive ev’ry second you’re alive.

[ _ Jon is talking to Tormund Giantsbane. _ ]

JON: They are asking me to help.

I am doing the best I can

To get the wildings that I need,

I’m asking you to be my right hand man.

TORMUND: Go to Castle Black?

JON: I know it’s a lot to ask,

TORMUND: Go to Castle Black?

JON: To leave behind the world you know…

TORMUND: Jon Snow, do you really want wildlings guarding the Wall with you?

JON: Yes, I do.

TORMUND: Let’s go.

[ _ At Castle Black. _ ]

SAM: Jon…

JON: I have to help them.

SAM: Jon--

JON: Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.

SAM: Helpless…

JON: We have to band together.

SAM: Look around, isn’t this enough?

EDD: He will never be SAM: TORMUND: ALLISER: ENSEMBLE: 

Satisfied, What would be

He will enough

Never be satisfied, To be

Satisfied,

Satisfied, Satisfied,

Satisfied… Satisfied… The gods have their

Eyes… Why do you assume

you’re the bravest

In the room?

On…

Why do

Look around, You! you assume you’re

the bravest in the

Look around, 

room? Non-

Why do Stop!

He will you assume you’re the

Never be satisfied, Isn’t this bravest in the 

room? Non-

Satisfied, enough?

What would be Soon that stop!

Enough? attitude’s

Satisfied… gonna 

The gods have their Be your doom!

Eyes… Why do you fight

On… Like you’re

You… Running out of time? Non-

Why do you fight Why do you fight Why do you fight stop!

like like

The gods have The gods have The gods have The gods have The gods have

their eyes their eyes their eyes their eyes their eyes

on you… on you… on you… on you… on you… 

JON: I am not throwin’ away my

Shot! ENSEMBLE: Just you wait!

I am not throwin’ away my

Show! Just you wait!

I am

The Bastard of Winterfell The Bastard of Winterfell

Winterfell, just you wait!

I am not throwin’ away my shot!


	25. What'd I Miss

[ _ Castle Black. The day after the battle. _ ]

COMPANY: Three hundred. Three three hundred

Three three hundred

ALLISER THORNE: Three hundred A.C.

How does the bastard ophan,

Significant decorated war vet

Bring fame to the Wall with no more debt?

Fight the other men of the Night’s Watch ‘til he has to forfeit?

Have it all, lose it all,

You ready for more yet?

Heroism sympathetic. We need a new commander.

Someone who can lead us into battle and rule with candor.

Not so fast. Someone came along to assist him.

Stayed with him until we had a new ruler’s system.

You haven’t met him yet, you haven’t had the chance.

‘Cause he’s been kickin’ ass as he fought off the wildling, Mance

But someone’s gotta keep the Westeros promise.

You simple must meet Stannis. Stannis!

COMPANY: Stannis Baratheon’s coming here!

Stannis Baratheon’s coming here!

Stannis Baratheon’s coming here!

Stannis Baratheon’s coming here!

Stannis Baratheon’s coming here

Lord he’s been off down south for so long!

Aaa-ooo!

Aaa-ooo!

[ _ Stannis Baratheon enters with his men, Melisandre, Selyse, Davos, and Shireen. _ ]

STANNIS: Dorne is following us to revolution

There is no more status quo

But the sun comes up and the world still spins.

ENSEMBLE: Aaa-ooo!

STANNIS: I helped the Iron Bank made a decision,

Then I said, I gotta go.

I gotta take back Winterfell, now the work up north begins…

ENSEMBLE: Aaa-ooo!

STANNIS: So what’d I miss?

What’d I miss?

The Wall, our brave defenders, I wanna give you a kiss.

I’ve been down south meeting lots of different lords… 

I guess I basic’lly missed the whole war.

I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this…

ENSEMBLE: Aaa-ooo!

STANNIS: There’s a letter on my desk from the Night’s Watch.

Haven’t even put my bag down yet.

Selyse be a lamb, darlin’, won’tcha open it?

It says the brothers must choose a new Lord Commander

And that I am encouraged to watch the Choosing, great.

And that I’m already guest-aproved…

I just got here and now I’m headed up to Castle Black

STANNIS: Headin’ to Castle Black!

Headin’ to Castle Black!

STANNIS: Lookin’ at the snowing fields

I can’t 

Believe that we are here. ENSEMBLE: Believe that we are here

Ready to face whatever’s awaiting

Me in Castle Black Me in Castle Black

But who’s waitin’ for me when I step in the place?

Stark’s bastard, Jon Snow, red in the face

He grabs my arm and I respon,

“What’s goin’ on?” Aaa-ooo!

JON: Stannis, we are engaged in a battle for our nation’s very soul

Can you get us out of the mess we’re in?

ENSEMBLE: Aaa-ooo!

JON: Alliser’s new defensive plan is nothing less than wildling extinction.

I’ve been fighting for the North alone.

Where have you been?

STANNIS: Iron Bank. ENSEMBLE: Aaa-ooo!

JON: We have to win.

STANNIS: What’d I miss? ENSEMBLE: Wha? Wha? What’d I miss?

What’d I miss? I’ve come here to this?

Headfirst into a political abyss?

Head first, into the abyss!

The Choosing will be happening today, Chick-a-pow!

I guess I better think of something to say 

I’m already on my way, On my way.

Let’s get to the bottom of this…

What’d I miss?

Ahhh ah!

MAESTER AEMON: Baratheon, welcome to the Wall.

ALLISER THORNE: Baratheon! Ser Alliser Thorne.

AEMON/ENSEMBLE: Baratheon, welcome to the Wall.

COMPANY: Baratheon, welcome to the Wall.

Ser, you’ve been off down south for so long!

STANNIS: So what did I miss?


	26. The Choosing

[ _ Castle Black. The Choosing ceremony for the new Lord Commander. _ ]

AEMON: Brothers of the Night’s Watch, you coulda been anywhere in the world right now, but you’re here with us at Castle Black. Are you ready for a new Choosing?

[ _ The brothers cheer. _ ]

AEMON: Now that Ser Denys Mallister, commander of the Shadow Tower, is dropping behind, we are left with two choices. Ser Alliser Thorne and Jon Snow. Alliser Thorne, you have the floor, ser.

ALLISER: Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness

We defend for the these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less.

These are wise words, kings and peasants alike know.

Don’t act surprised, you guys, we do not sow.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Owwwwwwwwww.

ALLISER: But Jon Snow forgets

His plan would have the wildlings be at our necks.

Now let’s guess at who that friendship benefits

Our dearest Lord Crow, holding their power as he sits.

JON SNOW: Not true!

  
  


ALLISER: Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it.

If wildings are hurt--

We should the Night’s Watch bear it?

Uh! They are our foes, I’m afraid.

Don’t bring us into any mess that you have made. 

At the Wall, we defend the nation.

We succeed. You will give our enemies a station.

This defensive plan is an outrageous demand.

And it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand.

Stand with me. In the land of the free.

And pray to the gods we never help Jon Snow’s candidacy.

Look, when the wildlings came down South, we got frisky.

Imagine what gon’ happen if you help them, that’ll be risky.

AEMON: Thank you, Ser Alliser Thorne. Jon Snow, your response.

JON: Alliser. That was a real nice declaration.

Welcome to the present. We’re defending a real nation.

Would you like to join us, or stay a botch.

Doin’ whatever the hell it is you did in Eastwatch?

If we help the wildings, the Night’s Watch gets a new line of men, a defensive diuretic.

How do you not get it? If we’re aggressive and competitive

The Night’s Watch gets a boost. You’d rather give it a sedative?

A civic lesson from a rebel. Hey neighbor.

You’re only here because you fought with the Targs.

“At the Wall we defend the nation. We succeed.” Yeah, keep ranting.

We know what we’re really doing, not defending.

And another thing, Mr. These Wildlings Are Evil,

Don’t lecture me about the north, you didn’t survive in it.

You think I’m frightened of you, man? We almost died in the cold.

While you were off at Eastwatch, being bold.

Alliser Thorne, always hesitant with the commander

Reticent-there isn’t a plan he doesn’t jettison.

Mallister, you’re mad as a wench, son, take some medicine.

Damn, you’re in worse shape than the national debt is in,

Sittin’ there useless as two shits.

Hey, turn around, bend over, I’ll show you where my shoe fits.

AEMON: Excuse me? Alliser, Denys, take a walk! Jon Snow, take a walk! We’ll determine the winner after I cast my vote. Jon Snow!

JON SNOW: Ser!

AEMON: You won.

SAM: You don’t have the votes.

SAM/EDD: You don’t have the votes.

DOLOROUS EDD: Aha-ha ha ha!

SAM/EDD: You’re gonna need Night’s Watch approval and you don’t have the votes.

JON: Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder.

SAM: Why he even brings the thunder…

[ _ Maester Aemon and Jon Snow alone. _ ]

AEMON: You’ll have to pull yourself together.

JON: I’m sorry, these southerners are birds of a feather.

AEMON: Young man, I’m from the South. So watch your mouth.

JON: So we bring wildings into Castle Black, asap.

AEMON: You’ll need agreement.

JON: No, we need bold strokes. We need this plan.

AEMON: No, you need to convince more folks.

JON: Well, Alliser Thorne won’t talk to me, that’s a nonstarter.

AEMON: Winning was easy, young man. Commanding’s harder.

JON: They’re being intransigent.

AEMON: You’ll have to find a compromise.

JON: But they don’t have a plan, they just hate mine!

AEMON: Convince them otherwise.

JON: What happens if I don’t get the Night’s Watch’s approval?

AEMON: I imagine they’ll try for your removal.

JON: Ser--

AEMON: Figure it out, Jon Snow. That’s a suggestion from your maester.


	27. Be a Stark

[ _ Castle Black. _ ]

DAVOS: Un, deux, trois, quatre, SHIREEN:

cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf. Un, deux, trois, quatre,

Cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.

DAVOS: Good! Un, deux, trois, quatre, 

cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf. Un, deux, trois, quatre, 

Cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.

DAVOS: Sept, huit, neuf--

Sept, huit, neuf--

Sept, huit, neuf--

Sept, huit, neuf-- 

DAVOS/SHIREEN: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine!

[ _ Scene flips to Arya Stark, at Braavos _ ]

ARYA: My dearest half-brother Jon,

Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow 

Creeps in this petty pace from day to day.

I trust you’ll understand my refusal

To write a raven back home, in case the Lannisters are still at play.

They think me Arry, Stickboy, Weasel, Salty, and Cat.

I’m a runaway, a pain in the ass, a massive pain

My friend Lommy is dead, Hot Pie stayed behind

And I parted with Gendry on my way to Braavos.

ARYA/JON: And there you are, an ocean away.

Do you have to live an ocean away?

Thoughts of you subside

Then I get a reminder

I cannot put my family away…

[ _ Castle Black. Stannis is hard at work. Davos and daughter come to visit his office. _ ]

DAVOS: Take a break.

STANNIS: I am on my way.

DAVOS: There’s a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait.

STANNIS: I’ll be there in just a minute, save my plate.

DAVOS: Stannis--

STANNIS: Okay, okay--

DAVOS: Shireen is nine years old today.

And she has something that she’d like to say

She’s been practicing all day

Shireen, take it away--

SHIREEN: Daddy, daddy, look--

My name is Shireen.

I am a poet.

I wrote this poem just to show it.

And I just turned turned nine.

You can write rhymes but you can’t write mine.

I practice languages and teach Davos how to read.

I know in time my daddy will finish out his deed.

My daddy’s trying to storm the bank.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq!

[ _ Shireen leaves. _ ]

DAVOS: Take a break.

STANNIS: Hey, my kid is pretty great.

DAVOS: Leave the sworn brothers for this winter.

Let’s go down south.

STANNIS: Davos, I’ve got so much on my plate.

DAVOS: We can all go stay with my family.

There’s a lake I know…

STANNIS: I know.

DAVOS: In a nearby woods.

STANNIS: I want to go.

DAVOS: You can raise Shireen in a warmer place...

STANNIS: I will try to help her days.

[ _ Shift to Sansa, who’s currently at the Vale with Lord Baelish and her aunt, Lysa Arryn. _ ]

SANSA: My dearest half-brother Jon,

You must defeat the Lannisters.

Vanquish every last one of them.

Don’t stop till they’re all gone.

Your foolish half-sister,

Sansa, reminds you

There’s someone in your corner all the way in the south.

In a wedding I attended here in King’s Landing

Something miraculous had happened during the feast.

It changed everything. Can you believe this?

One plan and now I’m fearless in the day.

SANSA/JON: They murdered Joffrey

SANSA: With poison at his wedding.

SANSA/JON: They murdered Joffrey.

SANSA: Anyway, all this to say

I’m coming up north to the Vale

At Lord Baelish’s invitation,

I’ll be there with our fam’ly

If you make your way down south.

I know you’re very busy

I know your work’s important

But I’m leaving King’s Landing and I just can’t wait.

SANSA/JON: You won’t be so far away.

You will only be a moment away.

[ _ Castle Black. Jon is being summoned. _ ]

DAVOS: Jon, come upstairs. Stannis will like to speak with you.

[ _ They enter Stannis’s office. _ ]

DAVOS: Stannis.

STANNIS: Davos.

JON: Stannis Baratheon.

STANNIS: Jon.

JON: Hi.

STANNIS: It’s good to see a Stark’s face.

DAVOS: Stannis, explain to Jon how we can make him a legitimate Stark.

JON: Stannis, tell Ser Davos that I have no want of that anyway.

STANNIS: ...You don’t want this? Wait.

JON: I’m afraid I cannot be legitimate.

STANNIS: Jon Snow, I came all this way.

DAVOS: He came all this way--

STANNIS: All this way--

STANNIS/DAVOS: Be a Stark.

JON: You know I have to stay here at Castle Black.

STANNIS/DAVOS: Come down south with us for the winter.

To Winterfell.

JON: I lose my cloak if I accept your offer and leave.

STANNIS/DAVOS: We can put a Stark back in his home.

DAVOS: There’s a lad I know STANNIS: I know you’ve missed your place--

Buried in this dark. Screw your courage to the sticking place--

We can help make you

Davos’s right--

Be a Stark Be a Stark.

And come down south--

Come down south with us for the winter--

To Winterfell To Winterfell.

Where we can stay.

We can put a Stark back in his home,

If you take your time--

Look around, look around, You will make your mark.

At how lucky we are

to be alive right now-- Close your eyes and dream--

We can go--

When the night gets dark. When the night gets dark.

Be a Stark. Be a Stark.

JON: I have to be the Lord Commander.

I can’t stop my job as the Lord Commander.


	28. Save Me From This

[ _ Castle Black. _ ]

ALLISER THORNE: There’s nothing like the Wall at night.

Someone under stress hopes that he’ll be alright.

There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it.

And Jon Snow’s making enemies, he’ll tell it.

JON SNOW: I hadn’t slept in a week,

I was weak, I was awake.

You’ve never seen a bastard orphan

More in need of a break.

Longing for Ygritte.

Missing my friends.

That’s when I remembered how Olly came into our lives, he said:

OLLY: I know you are defenders of the Wall,

I’m so sorry to bother you at all

But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone.

JON SNOW: He said:

OLLY: The wildling’s doin’ us wrong

Beatin’ us, killin’ us, mistreatin’ us.

Suddenly my family’s gone

I don’t have the means to go on.

JON SNOW: So I offered him a deal, I offered him a meal, he said:

OLLY: I don’t mind, ser.

JON: I trained with him anyway, made him stronger everyday, he said:

OLLY: You’re so kind, ser:

JON: Then he said, “Well, there’s news of Benjen Stark,” I raced out in the dark, saw a post with a mark and it said: 

OLLY: Traitor

JON: Traitor?

OLLY: Traitor

[ _ More men approach in the darkness, carrying swords. _ ]

JON: That’s when I began to pray:

Gods, please come and

Save me from this

You must know how to

Save me from this

But my gods, I am so helpless

There are daggers in the darkness

MUTINEERS: Whoa…

[ _ They begin to hit Jon with their weapons. He falls to his knees. _ ]

JON: Gods, please come and

JON/NIGHT’S WATCH: Save me from this

JON: You must know how to 

JON/NIGHT’S WATCH: Save me from this

JON: I’m my mind, I’m tryin’ to fight

NIGHT’S WATCH: Fight! Fight! Fight!

JON: But then their swords hit me and I can’t breathe

NIGHT’S WATCH: No! No!

Save him from this

No! No!

Save him from this

No! No! 

Save him from this

No! No! 

Save him from this

[ _ Scene shifts to Dolorous Edd at a desk. _ ]

DOLOROUS EDD: I wish I could’ve found him in time.

He was buried in snow, covered in blood ‘n grime

A bit before this endeavor, I received a letter

From a Mr. Ramsay Bolton, even better, it said:

RAMSAY BOLTON: Dear ser, I hope this letter finds you in a good spell,

I defeated Stannis Baratheon in Winterfell

Now why don’t you help me, I’m down on my luck.

Although, I do have a Stark wife to 

DOLOROUS EDD: Fuuuu--

RAMSAY BOLTON: Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a fool.

So time to pay up for the atrocities at hand, you tools.

And hey, I won’t send my army up to the Wall

If you stay out of my business, that’ll be all.

[ _ Scene shifts back to Jon Snow dying, surrounded by his enemies. _ ]

JON SNOW: I saw the sign and I turned to their place, screamed “How could you?!” In their face, they said:

MUTINEERS: Traitor.

ALLISER THORNE: Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, he looked pathetic, he cried:

JON SNOW: Let me go, ser.

ALLISER THORNE: So, are you now a wildling, bastard?

JON SNOW: I had to help them, Alliser!

ALLISER THORNE: Come on, why don’t you get up?!

JON SNOW: You didn’t realize the danger.

OLLY: You are ruined.

JON: Please don’t do this, MUTINEERS: You are helpless-how could’ve

I am helpless. You done this?

I can’t give you what you want, 

I’m sorry We don’t want you.

Nothing you want We don’t want you.

If I die, We don’t… 

You will die.

JON: Gods, please come and NIGHT’S WATCH:

Save me from this Save me from this!

You must know how to

Save me from this Save me from this!

Cuz the situation’s helpless.

There are dagggers in the darkness.

Oh, please come and 

Save me from this. Save me from this!

There is nothing but the night.

When their swords stab me Fight! Fight! Fight!

I cannot…

No! No!

NIGHT’S WATCH: Save him from this!

No! No!

Save him from this!

No! No!

Save him from this!

No! No!

Save him from this!

Save him from this. They--

Don’t save him from this,

There is nowhere he can go.

OLLY: So?

ALLISER THORNE: Nobody needs to know.


	29. The Room Where  It Happens

ALLISER THORNE: Ah, Dolorous Edd.

DOLOROUS EDD: Alliser Thorne, ser.

THORNE: Didja hear the news about good ol’ Jon Snow?

EDD: Yes.

THORNE: You know the new Lord Commander?

EDD: No.

THORNE: Let’s just say, hopefully it’s me.

EDD: Sure.

THORNE: And all he had to do was die.

EDD: What a lot of work.

THORNE: You oughta give it a try.

EDD: Ha.

THORNE: Now, how’re you gonna get your friends through?

EDD: I guess I’m we’re gonna fin’lly have to listen you.

THORNE: Really?

EDD: Talk less. Smile more.

THORNE: Ha-ha.

EDD: Do whatever it takes to get them outta the door.

THORNE: Aren’t we just merciless?

EDD: Well, hate the sin, love the sinner.

DAVOS: Edd!

EDD: I’m sorry, Thorne, I’ve gotta go.

THORNE: But--

EDD: Decisions are happening in the dark.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE: Two soldiers and a priestess walk into a room.

TORMUND/NIGHT’S WATCH: Diametric’lly opposed, foes.

TORMUND: They emerge with a man, an open door that was

TORMUND/NIGHT’S WATCH: Previously closed, bros.

TORMUND: The soldiers emerge with a leader of tremendous power

An army they can shape however they want.

The priestess emerges with a renewed light.

And here’s the pièce de résistance:

NIGHT’S WATCH: No one else was in 

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

No one else was in

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

No one really knows how

The game is played.

The art of the trade,

How Snow got saved.

We just assume that it happens.

But no one else is in

The room where it happens.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Red Witch claims--

MELISANDRE: Davos was on my doorstep one day 

In distress ‘n disarray.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Red Wich claims--

MELISANDRE: Davos said--

DAVOS: I’ve nowhere else to turn!

MELISANDRE: And basic’lly begged me to save the day.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Davos claims--

DAVOS: I approached Tormund and said--

“I know you hate her, but let’s hear what she has to say.”

NIGHT’S WATCH: Davos claims--

DAVOS: Well, I arranged the meeting.

I arranged the quarters, the sorceress, the greeting.

TORMUND: But!

No one else was in 

NIGHT’S WATCH: The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

TORMUND: No one was else was in

NIGHT’S WATCH: The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

TORMUND: No one really knows how the NIGHT’S WATCH:

Red Lady fixed the messsss. Red Lady fixed the messsss.

The pieces that are sacrificed in 

Ev’ry game of chesssss. Ev’ry game of chesssss.

We just

Assume that it happens. Assume that it happens.

But no one else was in

The room where it happens. The room where it happens.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Meanwhile--

TORMUND: Davos is grappling with the fact that not ev’ry issue can be settled by a meeting.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Meanwhile--

TORMUND: Brothers are fighting for the new Lord Commander--

[ _ Night’s Watch screams in chaos. _ ] 

TORMUND: It isn’t pretty.

Then Davos approached with a proposed solution.

And Edd gives in his contribution.

DAVOS: Maybe we can solve one problem with another.

And win a victory over Alliser, in other words--

EDD: Oh-ho!

DAVOS: A quid pro quo.

EDD: I suppose.

DAVOS: Wouldn’t you like Jon Snow alive again as Lord Commander?

EDD: Actually I would.

DAVOS: Well, I propose Melisandre.

EDD: And you’ll provide her her faith?

DAVOS: Well, we’ll see how it goes.

EDD: Let’s go.

TORMUND: No!

NIGHT’S WATCH: --One else was in 

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

No one else was in

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

My gods, we are depraved.

And we’ll never really know how Jon was saved.

Click-boom then it happened.

[ _ Jon Snow sits up. _ ]

TORMUND: No one else was in the room where it happened.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Melisandre!

TORMUND: What did they say to you to save Jon Snow from the mutiny at Castle Black?

NIGHT’S WATCH: Melisandre!

TORMUND: Did Stannis know about your powers?

Was there a religious pressure to deliver?

NIGHT’S WATCH: Melisandre!

TORMUND: Or did you know, even then, it doesn’t matter if Jon Snow is still Lord Commander.

MELISANDRE: Cuz we’ll have Jon Snow,

He is Azor Ahai.

TORMUND: You got more than you gave.

MELISANDRE: And I wanted what I got.

When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game.

But you don’t get a win unless you play in the game.

You get love for it. You get hate for it.

You get nothing if you…

NIGHT’S WATCH: Wait for, wait for it, wait!

JON: Gods help and forgive me,

I wanna build something that’s gonna 

Outlive me.

JON/MELISANDRE/DAVOS: What do you want, NIGHT’S WATCH: What do you want

Thorne? Thorne?

What do you want, Thorne? What do you want, Thorne?

If you stand for nothing, If you stand for nothing,

Thorne, what do you fall for? Thorne, what do you fall for?

ALLISER THORNE: I wanna be in 

The room where it happens.

The room where it happens.

I wanna be in

The room where it happens.

The room where it happens.

I I wanna be in the room where it happens.

Wanna be The room where it happens.

The room where it happens.

In the room where it happens. I wanna be in the room where it happens.

I The room where it happens.

The room where it happens.

I wanna be in the room… I wanna be in

Oh the room where it happens

Oh The room where it happens.

The room where it happens.

I wanna be

I wanna be I wanna be in the room where it happens.

I’ve got to be The room where it happens.

I’ve got to be The room where it happens.

in that room

In that big ol’ room

NIGHT’S WATCH: The art of resurrection--

ALLISER: Hold your breath and take action.

NIGHT’S WATCH: We want a leader to save the day--

ALLISER: But we don’t get a say in the path that they made.

NIGHT’S WATCH: We dream of a brand new start--

ALLISER: But we dream in the dark, for the most part.

NIGHT’S WATCH: Dark as a tomb where it happens.

ALLISER: I’ve got to be in the room… NIGHT’S WATCH: The room where it happens.

I’ve got to be…

The room where it happens.

I’ve got to be…

The room where it happens.

Oh, I’ve got to be in the room where it happens…

The room where it happens.

I’ve got to be, I’ve gotta be, I’ve gotta be… The room where it happens.

in the room! I wanna be in the room where it happens.

Click-boom! Click-boom!


	30. Blackfish Defeated

[Sansa, Jon, and Brienne are looking at a note from Littlefinger.]

SANSA: Look! A letter from Baelish!

“War hero, the Blackfish, retakes Riverrun and is now under siege.”

Our uncle just gained back Tully forces

JON: Sometimes that’s how it goes

SANSA: We need them all here to help us fight back

JON: Sansa, they are under siege

SANSA: Send Brienne

SANSA/JON: Send Brienne

JON: Let’s send her down to negotiate with them

SANSA: The Riverlands

SANSA/JON: Our family

[ _ Brienne is outside of Riverrun. Jaime Lannister currently has the castle under siege, and the two are talking. _ ]

BRIENNE: Jaime?

Since when are you the one holding siege on Riverrun?

JAIME: Since my family ordered me to retake the castle.

BRIENNE: I need to pass, I don’t care what you do.

JAIME: It doesn’t matter, he won’t go through.

BRIENNE: Excuse me?

JAIME: Oh, the Blackfish is great

Not even his own nephew can be used as bait.

But right now--

BRIENNE: Wait

JAIME: He’s as stubborn as you

No attempt by his kin will change what he’ll do.

BRIENNE: I’ve always considered you a friend.

JAIME: I don’t see why that has to end.

BRIENNE: You are attacking the kin of whom I am sworn to.

JAIME: I’m attacking them because that’s what I was told to do.

I swear your honor will be the death of us all

Beware, it goeth before the fall


	31. Battle of the Bastards

[ _ Plains of the north. Winterfell is in the distance. Jon Snow and Ramsay Bolton are about to square off. _ ]

DAVOS: The issue currently. Ramsay Bolton has taken over Winterfell, the home of the Starks. We currently have Sansa Stark and Jon Snow, two of the eldest Starks. Ramsay has young Rickon Stark, whom he just killed. Now, Jon Snow must defend his home. Let’s see who will win in this battle. Ramsay Bolton, you may go first.

RAMSAY: I’m posted at death’s door.

I’m not so needy.

We’ll make a promise. We’ll sign a treaty.

You need money and guns and half a chance.

And who do these North lords back?

JON: ...You…

RAMSAY: In return, they didn’t ask for land.

Only a promise that they’d land a hand.

And stand with me as I rule over Winterfell,

And revolution is messy, but now is the time for change.

Stand with us brothers us we fight against tyranny.

I know that the Bastard of Winterfell is here and he

Would rather not have this battle.

I’ll remind you that he is not a good position.

He knows nothing of loyalty.

Smells like a deserter, dresses like a fake Northern lord.

Desperate to rise above his station,

Everything he does betrays the ideals of our Northern nation.

ENSEMBLE: Ooh!!

RAMSAY: And if ya don’t know, now ya know, Ser Davos Seaworthy.

DAVOS: Thank you, Ramsay Bolton. Jon Snow, your response.

JON: You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think

I’m going to give up Winterfell to you little minks

You’re meddling in the middle of a Northern mess,

A game of chess where Winterfell is Starkless.

I will sign a treaty with you when my head is in a basket.

My fighting? Well, now you’re asking for it.

I was a Lord Commander, had been hailed.

And now here comes Petyr Baelish from the Vale.

[ _ More soldiers arrive, lead by Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark. Ramsay backs down. _ ]

PETYR: Enough. Enough. The Bastard is right.

RAMSAY: Lord Baelish--

PETYR: You’re too fragile to win this fight.

RAMSAY: My lord, Northerners want their freedom.

PETYR: Sure, once we once again have a Stark who’s gonna lead ‘em.

RAMSAY: I am leading--

PETYR: You are rioting.

There’s a difference. Frankly, it’s a little disquieting that you would let your ideals blind you to reality.

Soldiers?

SOLDIER #1: Ser.

PETYR: Replace the Bolton banners with Stark.

[ _ Jon and Sansa talk after the battle. _ ]

JON: Why did you trust Lord Baelish?

SANSA: What?

JON: He hasn’t an ounce of regret.

He accumulates debt, he accumulates power,

Yet in this hour of need, you forget.

SANSA: We’re a smart family, we’ll be fine.

He isn’t even your friend, he’s mine.

If we tried to fight this battle on our own, we would never have won.

He brought the troops we need.

JON: So quick-witted.

SANSA: Alas, I admit it.

JON: You’re becoming political.

SANSA: I know how to get acquitted.

JON: Yah. Well, just remember in future.

SANSA: What?

JON: We have to stand together or we are doomed.

[ _ Petyr Baelish enters. _ ]

PETYR: Sansa!

JON: Petyr’s calling.


	32. The Mountain on Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tyrells are trying to control the Iron Throne, with Margaery married to Tommen. Cersei, however, is proving to be an obstacle.

[ _ King’s Landing. The Tyrells are in a room, discussing politics. Among them are Margaery, her brother Loras, and her grandmother, Olenna. _ ]

OLENNA: It must be nice, it must be nice to have the Mountain on your side.

It must be nice, it must be nice to have the Mountain on your side.

MARGAERY: Ev’ry action has its equal, opposite reaction.

Thanks to Cersei, our counsel's fractured into factions.

Try not to crack under the stress, we’re breaking down like fractions.

We smack each other all the time, and we don’t make retractions.

I get no satisfaction witnessing her fits of passion.

The way she primps and preens and dresses like the pites of fashion.

Our poorest workers, our farmers, live ration to ration

Lannisters rob ‘em blind in search of chips to cash in.

This bitch is askin’ for someone to bring her to task.

Somebody gimme some dirt on this vacuous mask so we can at last unmask her.

I’ll be able to hurt her, someone take a sword: sharpen it.

While we were all watching she got the Mountain in her pocket.

MARGAERY/OLENNA: It must be nice, it must be nice to have the Mountain on your side.

It must be nice, it must be nice to have the Mountain on your side.

Look back at our agreement.

MACE: Which I wrote.

TYRELLS: The ink hasn’t dried.

It must be nice, it must be nice to have the Mountain on your side.

LORAS: So she’s doubled the size of the Small Council.

Wasn’t the trouble with much our previous Small Council size?

OLENNA: Look in her eyes!

MARGAERY: See how she lies.

LORAS: Follow the scent of her enterprise

MARGAERY: Controlling her own son, King Tommen.

And making Westeros credit competitive.

LORAS: If we don’t stop it we aid and abet it.

MARGAERY: I’ll be forced in line.

LORAS: Somebody has to stand up for our South!

OLENNA: Somebody has to stand up to her mouth!

MARGAERY: If there’s a fire you’re trying to douse,

MARGAERY/LORAS: You can’t put it out from inside the house.

MARGAERY: I’m the ruling Queen, I am complicit in

Watching her grabbin’ at power and kiss it.

If King Tommen isn’t gon’ listen

To disciplined dissidents, this is the difference.

This girl is out!

TYRELLS: Oh!

This mother queen isn’t somebody we chose.

Oh!

This mother queen’s keeping us all on our toes.

Oh!

Let’s show these Lannisters who they’re up against!

Oh!

Southern mother-freakin’ House Tyrell of Highgarden!

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

TYRELLS: Let’s follow the money and see where it goes.

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

TYRELLS: Because every second her power grows.

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

TYRELLS: Of we follow the money and see where it leads.

Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of Hamilton’s misdeeds.

It must be nice. It must be nice.

LORAS: Follow the money and see where it goes.

TYRELLS: It must be nice. It must be nice.

MARGAERY: The empress has no clothes.

TYRELLS: We won’t be invisible. We won’t be denied. Still.

It must be nice, it must be nice, to have the Mountain on your side.


	33. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Meeren, Daenerys has finally decided to leave Essos and conquer the Iron Throne in Westeros.

[ _ Meeren. Throne room, Daenerys is talking to her lover, Daario. _ ]

DAARIO: My Khaleesi, you asked to see me?

DAENERYS: I know you’re busy.

DAARIO: What do you need, my love?

DAENERYS: I wanna give you a word of warning.

DAARIO: Khaleesi, I don’t know what you want, but whatever it is, I can do it.

DAENERYS: I’ve made an alliance with the Greyjoys.

DAARIO: You’re kidding.

DAENERYS: I need a favor.

DAARIO: Whatever you say, love, I will stay by your side until I die.

DAENERYS: Shh. Talk less.

DAARIO: I’ll use the Unsullied to watch over the streets, you’ll see what I can do to them--

DAENERYS: I need you to make a statement.

DAARIO: Yes! The slavers are finally completely gone--

DAENERYS: I will now rename all these cities the Dragon’s Bay.

DAARIO: Ha. You will rule here forever.

DAENERYS: I’m stepping down, I’m leaving for Westeros.

DAARIO: I’m sorry, what?

DAENERYS: One last time.

Relax, have a drink with me

One last time.

Let’s take a break tonight

And then we’ll teach them how to say goodbye, to say goodbye.

You and I.

DAARIO: No, love, why?

DAENERYS: I wanna talk about neutrality.

DAARIO: Love, with Meeren and Qarth on the verge of war, is this the best time--

DAENERYS: I want to warn against partisan fighting--

DAARIO: But--

DAENERYS: Pick up a pen, start writing.

I wanna talk about what I have learned.

The hard won wisdom I have earned.

DAARIO: As far as the people are concerned

You have to serve, you could continue to serve--

DAENERYS: No! One last time

The people will hear from me

One last time

And if we get this right

We’re gonna teach ‘em how to say goodbye,

You and I--

DAARIO: My Khaleesi, they will say you’re weak.

DAENERYS: No, they will see we’re strong.

DAARIO: Your position is so unique.

DAENERYS: So I’ll use it to move them along.

DAARIO: Why do you have to say goodbye?

DAENERYS: If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on.

It outlives me when I’m gone.

Like the Seven Gods say:

“Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree

And no one shall make them afraid.”

They’ll be safe in the nation we’ve made.

I want to sit under my own vine and fig tree.

A moment alone in the shade.

At home in this nation we’ve made.

One last time.

DAARIO: One last time.

[ _ Daenerys is getting ready to leave with her army while Daario is addressing the crowd. _ ]

DAARIO: Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors. I shall also carry with me

DAARIO: The hope that my country will DAENERYS: The hope

view them with indulgence View them with indulgence

And that

after nearly three years of my life After nearly three years of my life

dedicated to its service with an upright zeal, dedicated to its service with an upright zeal

the faults of incompetent abilities will be

consigned to oblivion, as I myself must Consigned to oblivious, as I myself must

soon to be to the mansions of rest. Soon to be to the mansions of rest.

I anticipate with pleasing expectation that I anticipate with pleasing expectation that

retreat in which I promise myself to realize, retreat in which I promise myself to realize,

the sweet enjoyment of partaking, in the the sweet enjoyment of partaking, in the

midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign

influence of good laws influence of good laws

Under a free monarchy, the ever-favorite Under a free monarchy, the ever-favorite

object of my heart, and the happy reward, object of my heart, and the happy reward,

as I trust, of our mutual cares, as I trust, of our mutual cares,

labors, and dangers. labors, and dangers.

DAENERYS: One last time.

WOMEN: Daenerys is going home!

DAARIO: Teach ‘em how to say goodbye.

DAENERYS: You and I COMPANY: Daenerys is going home

Going home Daenerys is going home

History has its eyes on you, Daenerys is going home

Daenerys is going home

We’re gonna teach ‘em how to say goodbye! Teach ‘em how to say goodbye!

Teach them how to say goodbye Teach ‘em how!

To say goodbye!

Say goodbye!

Say goodbye!

Say goodbye!

One last time!


	34. I Know Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei Lannister is currently in King’s Landing and is reflecting.

NARRATOR: Cersei Lannister is currently in King’s Landing and is reflecting.

[ _ King’s Landing. Cersei Lannister is thinking to herself. _ ]

CERSEI: They say

Daenerys stopped her Eastern influence and stepped away.

‘Zat true?

I wasn’t aware that was something a Targaryen could do.

I’m perplexed.

With the Tyrells and Greyjoys, is she gonna make allies?

If so, who’s next?

There’s nobody else in the country who can really advise…

[ _ Jaime comes and whispers in Cersei’s ear. _ ]

What?

[ _ Jaime whispers again. _ ]

Tyrion?!

I know him.

That can’t be.

That’s my brother who fled across the sea

All those months ago.

When was it? 300 AC?

That poor boy, I’m gonna eat him alive!

Oceans rise.

Empires fall.

Next to Lannisters, they all look small

All alone

Watch them run.

They will tear each other into pieces.

Oh gods, this will be fun!

Da da da dat da da da da ya da

Da da da dat da ya daaaaa!

Hahahaha.

Queen Daenerys Targaryen.

Good luck.


	35. Queen Daenerys Targaryen

[ _ Dragonstone. Daenerys, Tyrion, Missandei, and Varys are conferring. _ ]

TYRION: How does Daenerys the short-tempered protean mother of dragons

To whom we all choose to kneel

Ardently destroy the turning wheel

Destroy the twisted system?

Welcome folks, to

TYRION, COMPANY: Queen Daenerys Targaryen!

TYRION: Varys came with the Tyrells, which makes him another helper

VARYS: With the Tyrells gone, we need to be much more clever

TYRION: Cersei and Euron team up. They kill the Sand Snakes and take Yara captive.

VARYS: Say what!

TYRION: Daenerys announces her response.

DAENERYS: Sit down, Cersei, you gross, monstrous tyrant.

TYRION: We are losing.

MISSANDEI: Cersei Lannister is kicking our butts. We got Casterly Rock, but lost Highgarden and have neither food nor gold. 

VARYS: We need another ally. An ally to the North. It’s time to get Jon Snow.


	36. Jon Snow

[ _ Dragonstone. Jon Snow is meeting with Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion and Missandei are with Dany, and Davos has accompanied Jon. _ ]

JON: Queen Daenerys.

Lord Tyrion.

Missandei.

What is this?

DAENERYS: We have arrived. From the east to reclaim my throne.

MISSANDEI: She left the Great Grass Sea and Dragon’s Bay to the land of her own.

TYRION: And you proclaim yourself King, in an area under her rule.

JON: We took it back from the people who were cruel.

DAENERYS: You are summoned here today to swear an oath of fealty towards me--

JON: Just like my ancestors, killed by your father, the Mad King, he--

DAENERYS: I am the true heir, chased when I was a baby--

JON: There’s a bigger problem, listen to me, please--

TYRION: The bastard Stark taking a Targaryen’s throne--

DANY: I can almost see the outrage, your reign is blown.

DAVOS: If he bends the knee, will his Northern fight be alone?

TYRION: Perhaps, if he goes back to where he came from--

JON: Stop! You don’t even know the true issue at hand

DAVOS: At hand.

JON: You have dragonglass, I need you to help me fight the White Walkers. 

Make a stand.

DAVOS: A stand.

JON: If I prove that wights existed up behind the wall, 

Do you promise to fight with me up North for it all?

DAVOS: No one else was in the room where it happened…

JON: Is it a yes?

DANY: Uh, yes.

[ _ Scene changes to Winterfell. Arya is reading a letter she found to Sansa, who is pale with worry. _ ]

ARYA: “Dear Robb, I hope this letter finds you in good health

And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth

Back in the pockets of the Lannisters you’re sworn to.

You see, Joffrey is my King and husband, loyal and trueeee-”

SANSA: Cersei made me.

Put father in the dungeons and when she had me in her grasp

That’s when they all extorted me

To write a plea

In actuality

I may have wounded my name, but my motives are a guarantee

As you can see, I kept face and stayed alive despite my history

Check the names on your list and see common enemies

I never gave a secret of mine

You sent the wolves after my scent, that’s fine

Yes, I have reason for shame

But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name. 

As you can see I have done nothing to provoke taking action.

Are my answers to your satisfaction?

ARYA: My Gods.

SANSA: I’m going to go.

ARYA: Sansa?

SANSA: Littlefinger won’t know what we know.

ARYA: Wait.

SANSA: How do we know Littlefinger won’t do more damage, the next time we go toe to toe?

[ _ Arya smiles. She has a plan. _ ]

ARYA: Sansa, rumors only grow. And we both know what we know.


	37. Battlefield

[ _Jon, alone in his chambers._ ]

Jon: In the storm of the battlefield

There is quiet

For just a moment,

A yellow sky.

When I was sixteen a battlefield

Came through my home.

I didn’t yield.

I couldn’t seem to die.

I fought my way out,

Fought everyone down far as I could see.

I fought my way out.

I looked up and my home had its eyes on me.

They had a Choosing.

Made me Commander.

Moved by my abilities.

Brought Melisandre to resurrect me after I was killed…

I fought my way out of hell.

I fought my way to the top.

I was louder than the tolls of the bells.

I fought with Ygritte until she fell.

I fought for my brothers and defended the wall well.

And in the face of ignorance and resistance,

I fought my title into existence.

And when my prayers to the gods were met with indifference,

I picked up my sword, I fought for my deliverance.

In the storm of the battlefield

There is quiet

For just a moment,

A yellow sky.

I was a babe when my mother died.

She was holding me.

There was sand and she was holding me.

I couldn’t seem to die.

[ _Two people walk onstage. Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon’s parents, although he does not know._ ]

RHAEGAR: Wait for it,

Wait for it,

Wait for it… JON: I’ll fight my way out…

Wait for it,

Wait for it,

Wait for it… Fight everyone down

Far as I can see...

Wait for it, I’ll fight my way out...

Wait for it, LYANNA: The gods have 

Wait for it Overwhelm them with loyalty. Their eyes on you

Wait….

JON: This is the storm of the battlefield, this is the only way I can protect Westeros.

RHAEGAR/LYANNA: Wait for it,

Wait for it,

Wait for...Wait…

JON: Beyond the wall.


	38. North of the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes north of the wall to find a wight to bring down to Cersei and Daenerys to convince them of the impending threat of the White Walkers. He is accompanied by Jorah Mormont, Gendry Waters, Tormund Giantsbane, Sandor Clegane, Thoros of Myr, and Beric Dondarrion.

THOROS/BERIC: North of the Wall

GENDRY/TORMUND: Can you believe this?

JORAH/SANDOR: The bastard of Winterfell is headed up to the North. 

To get a wight to bring forth.

TORMUND: Let’s go!

JON: The mission for us is an attempt at 

kidnapping a wight! THOROS/BERIC: Kidnapping a wight!

For purpose of presentation at 

King’s Landing. 

Our real job is to convince the TORMUND/GENDRY: Our real job is to convince the

Southern armies to march North, Southern armies to march North

with a considerable force to fight 

the White Walkers.

SANDOR: Damn!

JON: I’ve had frequent battles with them. They’ve only increased their size.

JORAH: Increased their size!

GENDRY: Increase their size!

SANDOR: Damn!

JON: Regardless, we will not give up hope for our country or our people.

THOROS/BERIC: No!

TORMUND: Woooo!

SANDOR: Can we do this?

GENDRY: Well, we’re gon’ north of the wall now.

THOROS/BERIC: Gon’ north of the wall now.

JORAH: We’re gon’ north of the wall now.

TORMUND: Gon’ north of the wall now.

JON: We’re gon’ north of the wall now.

SANDOR: Gon’ north of the wall now.

JON: It’s one more thing to worry about.

JON/JORAH/THOROS: It’s one more thing to worry about.

[ _Dragonstone. Daenerys is about to ride her dragons to go north of the wall. Tyrion is with her, cautioning against it._ ]

TYRION: I found you as soon as I heard.

DAENERYS: What?!

TYRION: Daenerys--

MISSANDEI: All the way from the North?! Damn.

TYRION: Daenerys, stay put. You cannot be at risk no matter what you fear.

DAENERYS: I’m not staying here.

VARYS: Oooooh!

DAENERYS: I trust Jon like I trust my own mind.

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.

I love him more than anything in this life,

I will choose his safety over mine every time.

Now, Tyrion, move aside.

I’m riding to his side.

Cersei can never be satisfied.

God, I hope she’s satisfied.

[ _Back up north._ ]

THOROS: Well, we’re gon’ north of the wall now.

BERIC: Gon’ north of the wall now.

SANDOR: Gon’ north of the wall now.

TORMUND: Gon’ north of the wall now.

JON: Well, we’re gon’ north of the wall now.

BERIC: Gon’ north of the wall now.

JORAH: It’s one more thing to worry about.

JON: It’s one more thing to worry about.

JORAH: Hey! JON: Hey! COMPANY: We’ll we’re gon’ north of the wall now.

At least he was At least I was 

Honest with his tale! Honest with my tale!

Well, we’re gon’ north of the wall now.

Well, we’re gon’ north of the wall now.

Hey! Hey!

At least he was At least I was

Honest with his tale! Honest with my tale! It’s one more thing to worry about.

EVERYONE: It’s one more thing to worry about! 

North of the Wall.

SANDOR: Can you believe this?

BERIC: Have you ever seen this many risk their own life?

COMPANY: What strife.


	39. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys helps to rescue them, but in the process she loses Viserion, one of her dragons.

DAENERYS: I saved the eggs Illyrio gave me.

From the moment I held them

I knew they were mine.

He said they were mine.

Not Viserys’, but mine.

Do you know what Doreah said

When she saw the stone eggs arrive?

She said,

“There were once two moons, Khaleesi.

One cracked, and dragons came alive.”

Mystical dreams flooded my senses.

My sentence left me defenseless.

You gave me hope out of slavery.

You gave me freedom.

I’m remembering the dreams you gave me.

I’m searching and scanning for answers

In every turn,

My heart still yearns,

From when you were alive

And made the world

Burn.

Burn.

You were named after my brother, Viserys.

You did what he never could, you were a beacon of strength.

A gold streak in the sky, you could never die.

Do you know what Jorah said

When I gave you life?

He said

“You are a Targaryen.

You will fly back to Westeros.”

You and your brothers, fire made flesh

Your carelessness in your carcasses

You are wild in every way

How they perceive you?

You, you, you . . . 

I’m entering into this narrative.

Let Cersei and the others know

How I reacted when you broke your fall.

Everything is torn all apart.

I am watching it 

Burn.

Watching it burn.

Lannisters have no right to my throne.

Lannisters have no right to my council.

They don’t get to hear what I say.

I’m burning my enemies.

Burning the White Walkers that slayed you.

I forfeit the rights to my heart.

I forfeit the place in my bed.

I won’t rest until they have bled.

With only the memories

Of when you were mine.

I hope that they burn.


	40. Blow Us All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In King’s Landing, delegates have been sent to discuss the imminent threat of the White Walkers. Meanwhile, in Winterfell, Sansa and Arya are planning the execution of Lord Baelish.

[ _ King’s Landing, Dragonpit. Delegates are gathered. Jon rises to present the wight to Cersei Lannister. Tyrion steps forward to announce him. _ ]

TYRION: Meet the latest Stark of Winterfell!

He prob’ly won’t brag but dag he amaze and astonish!

The northmen say he got the same honesty and skill as his pops!

Of course his brain’s not where the resemblance stops!

He’s only nineteen but his mind is older,

Gotta be his own man, like his father before him.

He shoulders his legacy with pride,

I can hear them all say

That today

He will--

ENSEMBLE: Blow us all away.

JON: Delegates, I’m lookin’ for an alliance with us.

Brought a wight down south, to help gain all of your trust.

The Night King is coming, death marks his prowl

We can’t have that, we’re not throwing in the towel.

CERSEI: I will help as long as you do not join in our fight.

Stay out of the way up North now.

JON: I cannot make that vow.

CERSEI: Well, then we’re done.

[ _ Cersei and her entourage leave. Tyrion and Daenerys go over to Jon _ ]

TYRION: And you couldn’t just lie to her, son?

How ‘bout I go talk, my sister hasn’t yet won.

JON/DAENERYS: OK.

ENSEMBLE: Blo-blow us all away!

[ _ Tyrion and Cersei are in a private room. _ ]

TYRION: Cersei!

CERSEI: Leave.

TYRION: Cersei!

CERSEI: Leave! I’m done debating with you.

TYRION: You need to help us or the Night King’s army will come for you!

CERSEI: I won’t do anything, I don’t care.

You and your Targaryen don’t scare.

ENSEMBLE: Oooooooooooh!

TYRION: What about our kin?

CERSEI: I won’t fool around.

I’m only an ally now, understand?

TYRION: See you up North, then.

That is, unless you wanna join us to march up now.

CERISE: I know where to find you, leave now. I have stuff to deal with.

[ _ Tyrion leaves. Jaime enters. _ ]

JAIME: My Queen, we need to gather up our supplies to march through

I doubt we have much time and we still have loads to do--

CERSEI: Jaime, stop.

JAIME: I came to ask for your orders: We need to act quick.

This is an army that is beyond the politic.

CERSEI: We’re not going, for the north, we have no peace.

JAIME: We gave our word, and this army of the dead won’t cease.

CERSEI: We’re not sending an army.

JAIME: They’ll come for us next, Queen Cersei.

CERSEI: No one will overthrow this Queen Cersei.

JAIME: Alright. So this is how it’s gonna be.

Stay here like cowards, while our countrymen fight to be free.

When the time comes, I will not be standing with you.

Follow my conscience, that’s what I must do.

CERSEI: If you go, that’s treason. Then you’re a goner.

JAIME: So? I’ll follow the Starks, I am a man of honor.

To break a vow, that is something you can’t shake.

I won’t let my duty take a break.

CERSEI: Jaime--

JAIME: Look at me. You don’t want all that blood on your conscience.

CERSEI: Jaime, I don’t care.

JAIME: I won’t be back when I’m done.

Take my lead. Be smart. Goodbye, Cersei.

[ _ Jaime is on his way up North, alone. _ ]

JAIME: My name is Jaime

I am a soldier

And I’m a little nervous, but I can’t show it

I’m sorry, I’m a Lannister with pride.

You insult my honour, I cannot let it slide.

[ _ Winterfell. In the hall, Sansa and Brienne are sitting, surrounded by their lords. Arya is standing off to the side, holding a dagger. Petyr Baelish is in the middle of the room. Sansa has just accused Petyr Baelish of treason and murder. _ ]

SANSA: Lord Baelish. Do you deny these charges?

BAELISH: I’d rather skip this pleasantries.

Let’s go.

Let me leave now.

SANSA: They are not your men.

Your death will commence after I count ten.

LORDS: Count to ten!

ARYA: Look ‘im in the eye, do not falter.

Summon all the courage you require.

Then slowly and clearly raise your dagger up high--

LORDS: One two three four

Five six seven--

  
[ _ Arya swiftly executes Lord Baelish. _ ]


	41. Stay Alive (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany arrive in Winterfell with an army. They are greeted by Sansa and Bran, whom Jon embraces. Arya is noticeably absent. The feeling of the upcoming war is looming. The threat of the White Walkers is on everyone’s mind.

ENSEMBLE: Stay alive . . .

  
  


Stay alive . . . JON: Where is Arya?

SANSA: Jon, welcome back to the North.

Queen Daenerys. Winterfell is yours, Your Grace.

Arya is likely lurking about somewhere.

ENSEMBLE: Stay alive . . . JON: Is she alright?

SANSA: Yes. But you have to understand

She has changed a lot these past few years, she’s not so young now

JON: Can I go find her?

SANSA: I’ll be in the Great Hall, try the heart tree in the godswoods. I’ll come by later.

[ _ Jon nods, and leaves both Sansa and Dany. He heads to the godswoods, and stands by the heart tree. He hears someone clear their throat, and turns to see Arya, standing there. _ ]

JON: Arya.

ARYA: Jon.

[ _ Jon and Arya embrace. _ ]

ARYA: I did exactly as you said, Jon.

I stuck with the pointy end.

JON: I know, I know. Shh.

I know, I know. ARYA: Side

Shh. I know you did ev’rything just right.

Even before I got to Braavos--

Shh.

I had Needle by my side

I know, I know. Shh.

I know, I know.

I know, I had Needle by my side

Save your strength and stay alive . . . ENSEMBLE: Stay alive . . .

[ _ Sansa and Bran enter. _ ]

JON: Bran.

SANSA: Arya.

The wights are near. Are we going to survive this?

Can we do this, Jon, do you know?

JON: Sansa, I’m so sorry, but we do need to rely on Dany.

SANSA: Jon--

JON: We have to trust her.

SANSA: I do not trust her.

JON: You need to understand this.

SANSA: You cannot trust a Targaryen.

ARYA: Jon, she is not one of us. 

JON: Shh. I know, I know.

ARYA: She is not one of us. 

JON: I know, I know.

[ _ The Starks stand in silence. In the distance, they can hear the people of Winterfell singing as they prepare for the battle. _ ]

ENSEMBLE: 

Un deux trois quatre

Cinq six sept huit neuf Un deux trois quatre

Cinq six sept huit neuf

Good

Un deux trois quatre

Cinq six sept huit neuf. Un deux trois . . .

Sept huit neuf

Sept huit . . .


	42. It's Quiet Up North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North prepares for battle as the Night King and his army approaches.

TYRION: There are moments that the words don’t reach. 

There is a fear that’s too terrible to name.

You hold your child as tight as you can.

And push away the unmanageable.

The moments when you’re in so deep

It feels easier to just lie down.

ENSEMBLE: The Starks prepare for battle

And get ready to fight the unmanageable.

JON: I spend hours in the crypt.

I walk alone down the hall.

And it’s quiet up North.

I used to like the quiet before.

I make battle plans with my comrades.

A somber mood fills the room.

And I pray.

That never used to happen before.

TYRION, ENSEMBLE: If you see him in the hall, walking by himself, talking to himself.

Have pity.

JON: How can we hope to defend the North?

It’s quiet up North.

TYRION, ENSEMBLE: We are dealing with the unmanageable.

MEN: His hair has grown long. He passes every hall. They say he walks the length of the castle.

JON: We knock him out, they’ll fall apart.

ENSEMBLE: Can you imagine?

[ _ Arya and Gendry are in the stables, talking. _ ]

GENDRY: Look at where we are.

Look at where we started.

I know I don’t deserve you, Arya

But let me stay. That would be enough.

If I can share your life

If I can share your life with me,

I’d be standing by your side

And you would smile, and that would be enough.

I don’t pretend to know

The challenges we’re facing

I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost and we need time.

But I’m not afraid.

I know that I love you.

Just let me stay here by your side,

That would be enough.

[ _ Scene changes back to Jon and the castle preparing. _ ]

ENSEMBLE: If you see him in the hall, walking by himself, talking by himself, have pity.

JON: Will we be able to save the North? It’s quiet up North.

ENSEMBLE: We are dealing with the unmanageable. See him walking down the hall, long after dark, taking in the prepared defenses.

JON: Look around, look around, and stay calm.

ENSEMBLE: We are trying to do the unmanageable.

[ _ Tyrion is walking around, and sees the soldiers eating and preparing. He sees Sansa and Theon, enjoying a small moment alone. _ ]

TYRION: There are moments that the words don’t reach.

There’s a fear that’s too terrible to name.

We push away what we can never understand.

We push away the unmanageable.

They are sitting on the benches,

Theon by Sansa’s side.

She takes his hand.

[ _ Sansa takes Theons hand and smiles softly. _ ]

SANSA: It’s quiet up North.

ENSEMBLE: They’re coming. Can you imagine?

They’re coming. Can you imagine?

If you see us in the halls, walking by ourselves, talking by ourselves, have pity.

We are going through the unmanageable.


	43. Battle of Winterfell

ENSEMBLE: The Battle of Winterfell.

[ _ A war council has been called and the leaders are gathered together to discuss their plans. The topic veers slightly off course, but it is corrected by Jon. _ ]

JON: Can we get back to the strategy?

ARYA: Please?

JON: So. Ev’ry action has an equal, opposite reaction.

Cersei is not here now. I hate that queen, but she’s a distraction.

Poor Greyjoy family? They are missing in action. 

So now we’re facing --

JON, DANY: The Night King!

JON: With his own army.

SANSA: He’s gaining ground in the North. I don’t like our chances.

ARYA: We need to agree on how we can block his advances.

SANSA: Ask Bran a question: he’ll look in the past with one of his trances.

And he says he’s the Three Eyed Raven, and at least he knows valuable stuff.

BRAN: Sansa, that;s the problem, see, he is after me to murder me.

JON: No!

BRAN: You need to change course, a key component might redeem you.

JON: What do you have in mind?

BRAN: Don’t be mad.

JON: What is it?

BRAN: You need to use me as bait.

JON: Nooo.

BRAN: It might be nice. It might be nice. 

To get the Night King in a trap.

ENSEMBLE: It might be nice. It might be nice.

To get the Night King in a trap.

[ _ Setting changes to the field, where the soldiers are standing. Brienne, now a knight, is commanding one of the flanks, and Jaime is with her. _ ]

BRIENNE: Talk less! SOLDIERS: 

Sir!

Look more!

Sir!

Don’t let ‘em know if you’re scared

Or anything more

Sir!

Prepare to charge! 

Sir!

Stand tall!

Sir!

It’s now or never,

Soldiers, say your prayers

Don’t defer!

[ _ One of the Unsullied is talking with Grey Worm. They need fire, and the dragons are nowhere to be seen. Grey Worm turns to where Melisandre is standing, and plans to ask for her help. _ ]

UNSULLIED SOLDIER: I don’t like her.

GREY WORM: Then, we’re gonna lose, that’s just defeatist.

UNSULLIED SOLDIER: Her dark magic --

GREY WORM: Is needed now!

UNSULLIED SOLDIER: But she’s so elitist!

GREY WORM: She will do what we ask!

UNSULLIED SOLDIER: I can’t believe we’re doing this!

GREY WORM: She seems approachable?

UNSULLIED SOLDIER: ( _ sarcastically _ ) Like you could grab a beer with her?

[ _ The Unsullied get Melisandre to use her powers to light up the battlements outside of the castle. The soldiers still nervously look around for the dragons, which Dany and Jon are on. Up above, in the darkness, Jon and Dany wait. In the crypts, the women and children nervously listen. _ ]

SOLDIERS: Dear Jon Snow: your fellow soldiers would like to know if you’re joining.

JON: It’s quiet up North.

SOLDIERS: Dear Jon Snow: we really don’t stand a chance so where are you residing?

JON: It’s quiet up North.

SOLDIERS: The Night King is here WOMEN: The Night King is here 

We know it’s lose-lose We know it’s lose-lose

The Night King is here The Night King is here

Please come to diffuse. Please come to diffuse.

Dear Jon Snow The Night King is here

We really don’t stand a chance We know it’s lose-lose

So where are you residing? The Night King is here

Please come to diffuse. Please come to diffuse.

[ _ Arya is inside, with Sandor, Beric, and Melisandre. They have fought off some wights and are pausing to catch their breaths. Arya turns to Melisandre. _ ]

MELISANDRE: Well if isn’t Arya Stark, girl.

ARYA: Melisandre.

MELISANDRE: You’ve created quite a path, girl.

ARYA: I’m taking down the wights.

MELISANDRE: You can go take down the Night King.

ARYA: Kay.

MELISANDRE: Good luck.

ARYA: Honestly, it’s kind of thrilling.

SANDOR: Arya--

ARYA: Yes?

SANDOR: Is there anything you wouldn’t do?

ARYA: No, I’m taking what I want. And you know what?

SANDOR: What?

ARYA: I learned that from you.

[ _ Scene changes. The dead are rising. Jon is trying to get past a dragon to save Bran, who is surrounded by the White Walkers. _ ]

ENSEMBLE: Please come to diffuse

Please come to diffuse

SANDOR: It’s over!

ENSEMBLE: Please come to diffuse

Please come to diffuse

BRAN: It’s up to Jon Snow.

ENSEMBLE: Please come to diffuse

Please come to diffuse

SANDOR, BERIC, MELISANDRE: It’s up to Arya Stark!

SOLDIERS: WOMEN:

Please come to diffuse 

Please come to diffuse The Night King is here!

Please come to The Night King is here!

Diffuse, Diffuse,

Diffuse, Diffuse,

Diffuse! Diffuse!

[ _ Arya Stark appears. _ ]

ARYA: Yo.

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

ARYA: The people are in need of my aid.

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

ARYA: For we’re going to lose to an enemy raid.

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

ARYA: And if you were to ask me to do my best--

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

ARYA: I’d stab him in the chest.

[ _ Arya pulls out a dagger and stabs the Night King. He bursts into ice and all of his army falls. They are defeated once and for all. Everyone gathers around Arya to celebrate _ ]

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

ARYA: I have never agreed with Daenerys once.

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

ARYA: We have fought on like seventy-five diff’rent fronts.

ENSEMBLE: Oh!

ARYA: But when all is said and all is done. Daenerys has morals. Cersei has none.

ENSEMBLE: Ooooooooooooooh.

[ _ Jon and Dany step away to talk privately. _ ]

DANY: Well, I’ll be damned.

Well, I’ll be damned.

JON: Arya’s on your side.

ENSEMBLE: Well, I’ll be damned.

Well, I’ll be damned.

DANY: And?

JON: We’ll push Cersei aside.

DANY: Congrats on a battle well-won.

They did give us a fight.

JON: Uh-huh.

DANY: I look forward to our partnership. 

JON: Our partnership?

DANY: As your queen and lover.

JON: Yeah, of course. 

Dany... 

Sam told me who my real parents are: Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.

DANY: That’s crazy and impossible. It can’t be.

JON: Yeah, I know that. 

DANY: We have to change that. You know why?

JON: Why?

DANY: Because you’re the heir to the Iron Throne, now. Jon, we’ll talk later.


	44. Your Rightful Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queens Dany and Cersei exchange words as the final showdown at King's Landing nears.

DANY: How does Cersei,

An arrogant,

Ambitious, prideful,

Bastard, impure

Somehow recruit

Euron Greyjoy, his navy,

A man she’s ignored since the beginning,

Just to keep me from winning.

I wanna be in the room where it happens --

DANY, ENSEMBLE: The room where it happens.

The room where it happens.

DANY: You’ve kept me from--

DANY, ENSEMBLE: The room where it happens.

DANY: For the last time.

Dear Usurper Queen,

I am quick to anger,

And I toe the line

As I reckon with the effects

Of your life on mine.

I look back on where I’ve failed,

And in every place I checked,

The only common thread has been your arrogance.

Now you call me “a mad queen,”

A “dangerous disgrace,”

If you’ve got something to say,

Name a time and place,

Face to face.

I have the honor to be

Your Rightful Queen,

Daenerys

CERSEI: Little Targaryen,

I am not the reason no one likes you.

No one knows who you are.

I will not equivocate on my opinion,

I have no need now that I am Queen.

Even if I said what you think I said,

You would need to cite a more specific grievance.

Here’s a list of 100 years of familial disagreements.

DANY: By the gods.

CERSEI: Hey, I have not been shy

I am just the Queen in the public eye

Tryin’ to do my best for this continent

Come, bring on the fight.

And I won’t apologize for taking my right.

I have the honor to be Your Rightful Queen, 

Cersei.

DANY: Careful how you proceed, False Queen.

Intemperate indeed, False Queen.

Answer for the wrongdoings that I lay at your feet or prepare to bleed, False Queen.

CERSEI: Your grievance is ridiculous.

I stand by what I said, every bit of it.

DANY: You stand only for yourself.

It’s what you do.

I refuse to back down because it’s true.

CERSEI: Then stand, Targaryen.

King’s Landing, Dawn.

Swords. Drawn.

DANY: You’re on.

DANY, CERSEI: I have the honor to be your rightful queen.

CERSEI: Cersei.

DANY: Daenerys.


	45. Best of Knights and Best of Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne had finally started a romance, and decided to stay in Winterfell. But, one night, Brienne finds him prepared to go South.

BRIENNE: Jaime come back to sleep.

JAIME: I have to go to King’s Landing.

BRIENNE: It’s still dark outside.

JAIME: I know, I just need to go to her now.

BRIENNE: Why do you feel like you’re fighting just for hate?

JAIME: Shhh.

BRIENNE: Come back to bed. That would be enough.

JAIME: It’ll be over before you know I’m gone.

BRIENNE: Come back to sleep.

JAIME: The battle’s at dawn.

BRIENNE: Well, I’m going back to sleep.

JAIME: Hey. Best of knights and best of women.


	46. The World Was Wide Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of King's Landing, Jon is reflecting about what took place and his actions immediately following it.

MEN: One two three four

ENSEMBLE: Five six seven eight nine --

JON: There are ten things you need to know.

ENSEMBLE: Number one!

JON: We arrived at King’s Landing at dawn.

My comrade, Davos Seaworth, assigned as my --

ENSEMBLE: Number two!

JON: Daenerys arrived with her crew:

The Unsullied and her dragons, of which one they slew.

ENSEMBLE: Number three!

JON: I watched Daenerys examine the terrain.

I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in her brain.

From her, Cersei had taken nearly ev’rything!

ENSEMBLE: Spare the city when the bells ring! Number four!

JON: Daenerys, paused on her dragon.

Looking, to the world, like a mad Targaryen.

She demonstrated her enormous ability.

The soldiers all joined in, removing our deniability.

ENSEMBLE: Five!

JON: Now I didn’t know this at the time, but Arya was--

JON, ARYA: In there to murder the Queen, or would die--

ENSEMBLE: Six!

JON: She burned down the city with such rigor?

I watched as she continued to make the blaze even bigger.

ENSEMBLE: Seven!

JON: Confession time? Here’s what I got.

From that moment I knew I had to do what I ought. 

ENSEMBLE: Number eight!

Your last chance to negotiate.

Go in to talk and see if you can start up a debate.

JON: They won’t teach you this in your histories.

But look it up, Tyrion contained some mysteries.

And? He told me his final aim.

It’s her or us, the world will never be the same.

I had only one thought before my action: 

I refuse to help her in her satisfaction.

ENSEMBLE: Number nine.

JON: Look her in the eye, show no ire.

Summon all the courage you require.

Then count:

ENSEMBLE: One two three four five six seven eight nine

Number ten breaths! Go--

[ _ All lights and eyes are on Jon. There is silence. He is holding a dagger and Daenerys is next to him. He contemplates his action, as he knows he is likely to be executed if he follows through with it. _ ]

JON: I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.

Is this where it gets me, on my knees, beheaded, an enemy?

I see it coming, do I run or strike my dagger or let it be?

There is no beat, no melody.

Dany, my love, my enemy,

May be the last face haunting me?

If I murder the Queen now, is this how you remember me?

What if this dagger is my legacy?

Legacy. What is a legacy?

It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.

I took some swings at the beginning of a battle someone will fight for me.

Westeros, you great unpolished battleground.

You sent for me.

You let me make a difference.

A place where even a lonely bastard can face his origin and rise up.

I’m running out of time, I’m running and my time’s up.

Wise up. Eyes up.

I catch a glimpse of the other side.

Robb leads a soldiers’ chorus on the other side.

Ygritte is on the other side.

She’s with my mother on the other side.

Mormont is watching from the other side.

Teach me how to say goodbye.

Rise up, rise up, rise up,

Starks

My fam’ly, take your time.

I’ll see you on the other side.

[ _ Jon raises his dagger. _ ]

JON: Raise a glass to freedom . . .

ENSEMBLE: He stabs his dagger through the air.

DANY: Jon!

[ _ Jon stabs Daenerys in the chest, and she dies in his arms. _ ]

JON: I strike her, right between her ribs.

I move towards her, but I am dragged away.

Drogon takes her back across the sea.

I’m locked away.

ENSEMBLE: Aaaah

Aaaah

Aaaah

JON: I hear wailing in the streets.

ENSEMBLE: Aaaah

Aaaah

Aaaah

JON: Tyrion tells me, “You should lay low.”

ENSEMBLE: Aaaah

Aaaah

Aaaah

JON: They say

JON, SANSA: Sansa and Bran--

JON: Both traveled down south when she died.

Death doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints,

It takes and it takes and it takes.

History obliterates,

In every picture it paints,

It paints me and all my mistakes.

When Daenerys burned

The city,

She may have been the first one to die,

But I’m the one who paid for it.

I survived, but I paid for it.

Now I’m the traitor in your history.

I was too young and blind to know.

I should’ve known.

I should’ve known

The world was wide enough for all the houses to grow.

The world was wide enough for all the houses to grow.


	47. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your  Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is exiled to the Night’s Watch, and heads North with the wildlings. Bran becomes king of Westeros, with Tyrion as his hand. Sansa becomes Queen in the North, and Arya sets sail to travel west of Westeros.

[ _Everyone_ _ is present. _ ]

JEOR MORMONT: Let me tell you what I wish I’d known

When I was young and dreamed of glory.

You have no control:

JEOR, ENSEMBLE: Who lives,

Who dies,

Who tells your story?

BRAN STARK: Tormund Giantsbane.

TORMUND: I’ll give him this: His leadership skills are unparalleled . . . I couldn’t replicate them if I tried.

And I tried.

JEOR, ENSEMBLE: Who lives,

Who dies,

Who tells your story?

BRAN: Tyrion Lannister.

TYRION: He took our country from tyranny to prosperity. I hate to admit it, but he doesn’t get enough credit for the service he gave us.

JEOR, ENSEMBLE: Who lives,

Who dies,

Who tells your story?

ARYA: Every other noble hero’s story gets told.

Every other noble hero gets to grow old.

BRAN: And when you’re gone, who remembers your name?

Who keeps your flame?

BRAN, MEN: ARYA, WOMEN:

Who tells your story? Who tells your story?

Who tells your story? Your story?

[ _ Sansa goes to center stage. _ ]

WOMEN: Sansa.

SANSA: I put myself into the narrative.

WOMEN: Sansa.

SANSA: I stop wasting time on fears.

I live for many years.

It’s not enough.

ENSEMBLE: Sansa.

SANSA: I talk to every brother who fought by your side.

SAM, GRENN, PYPAR: She tells our story.

SANSA: I try to make sense of these thousands of pages of writings.

You really did fight like you’re running out of--

SANSA, ENSEMBLE: Time.

SANSA: I rely on--

SANSA, ARYA: Arya

SANSA: While she’s here--

SANSA, ARYA: We tell your story.

SANSA: She is currently away, sailing

SANSA, ARYA: Out west.

SANSA: When I needed her most, she was right on--

SANSA, ENSEMBLE: Time.

SANSA: And I’m still not through.

I ask myself, “What would you do if you had more--”

SANSA, ENSEMBLE: “Time?”

SANSA: The gods, in their kindness,

They give me what you always wanted.

They give me more--

SANSA, ENSEMBLE: Time.

SANSA: I help to elect Bran as the king of all these regions.

BRAN: She tells my story.

Sansa: I speak out against tyranny.

You could have done so much more if you only had--

SANSA, ENSEMBLE: Time.

SANSA: And when my time is up, have I done enough?

SANSA, ENSEMBLE: Will they tell your story?

SANSA: Oh. Can I tell you what I’m proudest of?

ENSEMBLE: The North’s freedom.

SANSA: I established a North free from any ruler at King’s Landing.

ENSEMBLE: The North’s freedom.

SANSA: A Stark is again the North’s ruler.

I take good care of our people.

ENSEMBLE: The North’s freedom.

SANSA: In their eyes I see you, Jon Snow.

I see you every--

ENSEMBLE: Time.

SANSA: And when my time is up?

Have I done enough?

SANSA, ENSEMBLE: Will they tell your story?

SANSA: Oh, I can’t wait to see you again.

It’s only a matter of--

SANSA, ENSEMBLE: Time.

ENSEMBLE: ENSEMBLE:

Will they tell your story? 

Time . . .

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?

Time . . .

Will they tell your story?

Time . . .

Who lives, who dies--

ENSEMBLE: Who tells your story?


End file.
